Reality Shift
by jjslll54
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the Elders of the Universe. This is an alternate fourth year for them. The first chapter will clear things up for you. As usual, I make no money from this. Please enjoy.
1. Reality Shift

Hello everyone. This one has been sitting on my hard drive for several months. It is an alternate year four for the Elders. It has a bit more sci fi in it, so for those of you who like that, you may like this one. As usual I get no monetary recompense for this and write for my own entertainment. If you like it as well, so be it. If not, there are plenty of others to choose from.

Chapter 1: Reality Shift

Harry Potter and Hermione Potter nee Granger, full-fledged Jedi Knights and Elders, were walking down the street in Hogsmeade during their fourth year. Surprisingly enough Harry wasn't picked for the Tri-Wizard Tournament as they had thought he would be. It seemed like every year on Halloween something would always happen to him and this year nothing did. After all of the spying they did on the baby homunculus that called itself Lord Voldemort that summer they were sure he would get pulled into the tournament. Here it is, November 3rd and everyone from the three schools was celebrating their champion's induction on a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and Hermione had been given a premonition by the Creator the night before that something was going to happen on the weekend so they made sure to wear their full Jedi Robes with Blasters, Light Sabers and Staffs hidden on their persons. Harry even went to the bank and withdrew a substantial amount of gold, which is stashed in a trunk that is shrunk down and on a chain around his neck. They both turn, hand in hand, down the road leading to the Shrieking Shack for a pic-nick lunch when both of them felt some magic wash over them lightly. They assumed it was the wards for the village so didn't think anything of it. They set out their pic-nick-basket and blanket and then sat down for a leisurely lunch. They sit there eating their lunch in quiet contentment for a few minutes; happy to be in each other's company for the afternoon.

"Do you think we are being overly paranoid Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Maybe a little," Harry answers back," But I can't help the feeling I've had all day. If Voldemort has something planned for this weekend at least we should be ready for it."

"I wonder what he thinks he can do to us." Hermione speculates," We can't be hurt so his planned ritual is useless against you. You think he picked up on that first year with the stone?"

"Could be," Harry muses as he finishes the last bite of his sandwich," You ready to go back into town?"

"Yes, I need some more quills and parchment," Hermione answers," We've got exams coming up and you know how I am about being thorough."

Harry chuckles and says," I know Hermione. Me too, thanks to you."

The couple folds up the blanket neatly and packs up the pick-nick-basket with their left overs which Hermione then shrinks down, putting it in her pocket. Hand in hand they start walking back to town. They walk into the quill and ink shop and pick out the supplies they need and take them to the front to check out.

The proprietor bags their supplies and states," That'll be twelve sickles and three knuts."

Hermione pays the requisite amount," Here you go."

"Haven't seen robes like those before. You two new around here? You from one of the other schools? If you are, welcome to Hogsmeade."

Hermione looks at Mr. Scrivenshaft funny as he and she usually talk a bit every time she comes in. She looks into his eyes and can see he is being truthful in his statements.

"Ah yea," she answers," We are new students at Hogwarts, just transferred in from London Academy of Sorcery."

Harry gives her a look and she jabs him in the ribs.

"_Go along with it Harry,"_ she sends over their bond,_" something's wrong. We'll talk about it at the pub."_

"Well, as I said. Welcome to Hogsmeade. Anything you need in writing or office supplies, Scrivenshaft's is the store to find them."

"Thank you sir," Harry says," We will keep that in mind."

The couple walks out of the store and ambles their way to the Three Broomsticks looking around. Along the way Hermione spots a newspaper stand and walks over to it.

"Harry?" she asks," do you see what I see?"

"Yea," he answers picking up the paper and paying for it. The words "The Daily Herald" are printed on the header instead of The Daily Prophet. The date printed is Nov 3rd 1996 instead of 1994. The headlines are screaming out about Death Eater attacks on muggle-born and half-blood families. They take the paper into the pub with them and find a booth where they can watch the whole pub.

"Harry," Hermione says worriedly," I think that magic we felt by the shrieking shack wasn't a ward."

"I agree Hermione," Harry answers," I think Voldemort found a way to send us to an alternate reality."

"Maybe it wasn't Voldemort," Hermione speculates," That was too subtle a transfer for one of his minions and like ours, a trans-dimensional portal would definitely be noticeable. I don't think any magic users on this planet would know how to make one."

"The Creator must have sent us here for a reason then," Harry agrees.

While they are talking behind their privacy ward they didn't notice the pub becoming very quiet until someone in black robes grabs Hermione's arm and tries to pull her from her seat. The robed person struggles to pull on her arm when it doesn't move as he pulls on it. It's like he was trying to pull a steel rod from the ground and looked at her wondering why, with her being such a little thing compared to him. She looks up at the disturbance and sees a large man in black robes with a white mask covering his face pulling on her arm. There are four more of them covering the rest of the students in the pub so she reaches over with her other hand and with crushing force removes his hand from her arm to which he screams out in pain. His fellow Death Eaters laugh at him as Hermione stands up from the booth and moves to stand in front of the other students. The Death Eater tries to cuff Hermione across the face when she catches his arm and slams him onto the floor knocking him out. Harry and Hermione take out the other four death eaters quietly in quick succession. The students look at the pair in awe and start to cheer when Harry waves his hand sending a silencing spell to keep them quiet.

"There are twenty more out there," He says to them with his finger to his lips in shushing gesture," They have gathered more students together, for what purpose we don't know. Go out to be with your friends and cooperate with whatever they ask. We will be right behind you disillusioned. The five men in the pub lay unconscious on the floor. With one more look at the unconscious men on the floor the students exit out into the street to join the others. Once the students were all in one group with some of the girls crying quietly one of the Death Eaters steps out. He didn't notice his missing fellows. You could see a flash of long blonde hair on either side of his mask.

"You all know what we want," he sneers," Give us Rose Potter and we will allow you to return to school unharmed."

"Lucius Malfoy," a sixth year girl with a lightning bolt scar and red hair says as she steps up boldly," I should have known it would be you leading these scum. You are coward enough to hide behind a mask and pick on defenseless children."

"Get her," he snarls at two of his men.

"I can't," one of them whispers frightened," I can't move."

Lucius tries to move to get to her himself when he finds he can't move either. He tries firing a spell at the girl only to have his wand turned to ash. In fact all of the wands of the Death Eaters turned to ash.

"What have you done to us girl?" Malfoy snarls.

"It wasn't me," she says as she looks nervously around. None of the other students would own up to it either.

"That would be us," Harry says as he and Hermione release the disillusionment charm in front of Malfoy," your men have fought their last battle on this planet."

"You won't get away with this." Malfoy snarls," You sound a pureblood, but nobody wears robes like yours, you have no idea who you are messing with here. We don't take kindly to foreigners. Let us take the girl and we will let you live. Last battle on this planet indeed."

"For someone who can't move a muscle except your mouth you talk very bravely or brashly. We can and we will get away with it," Hermione states," We have no fear of your kind. As to whom you are. You are Lucius Malfoy, right hand man to the half-blood magical construct that calls itself, Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle. You have the Minister in your pocket and walk around as if you are the most important man in the world because you have so called pure blood running through your veins thanks to all of the inbreeding done in your family. You are not even a noble house since your family was kicked out of France in eighteen seventy nine for practicing something that is inappropriate for the younger children to hear about. Miss Potter over there is from a most ancient and most noble family that can trace their descendants all the way back to Merlin. They always marry muggle-borns or half-bloods to keep their magic strong. Tell me, how old were you when your magical core finally stabilized? I bet your offspring was the same or worse."

"We have a message for your master," Harry says with menace in his voice," You can tell him his days are numbered."

Harry and Hermione turn to an unoccupied portion of the street and eject their wands which turn into staffs. They slam the bases onto the street and twin beams of light shoot from each staff to twenty meters down the road where a ten meter across portal is created. The crowd that has gathered to watch what they were doing gasps when the portal clears to show a meadow with a stream and mountains in the background.

"There is plenty of game to live off of and wood to build with on New Haven," Harry says," Those of you with spare wands can use your magic to transfigure whatever you need to live on. You will never see your families or friends again. Such is the price for taking the dark mark."

With that the Potters float the frozen prisoners through the portal. As soon as the last of them is through, it closes with a slight popping noise.

"Where'd you send them?" Malfoy rages," When my master hears of this, he will come for you. No place is safe from him."

"Oh do shut up," Hermione says," you sound just like your, 'when my father hears about this,' son did back in first year."

The children snicker when they hear those so true words.

With a wave of her hand Lucius Malfoy disappears, sent back to his master.

"Hypocritical pureblood," Hermione mutters under her breath.

The students that heard laugh nervously again at the new comment coming from the strangers.

"The danger is over here," Harry says to the students," You can return to the castle or continue your day here. We will be here until the last student returns to school."

The students and crowd cheers at Harry's words and then return to what they were doing before except for Rose Potter and her friend.

ooOOoo

Voldemort is sitting on his throne like chair when in a flash of light Malfoy appears right in front of him shaking in fear.

"Why are you back already?" he asks with menace and a little surprise in his voice," Surly the girl didn't give up without a fight. I'd be disappointed if she did. Where are the others?"

"W we have a problem," Malfoy says shakily," And I've g got bad news."

"This better be good," Voldemort says pulling his wand.

"At first all was going according to plan Master," Lucius starts out," We first rounded up all of the students in the square so we could torture them until the girl gave herself up. When she stepped forward to confront me I ordered two of my men to capture her. When they tried to follow my orders we found we couldn't move our bodies, only our heads. My wand was pointed at Potter so I tried to fire a spell make her release us. The girl wasn't responsible for our state. There were two strangers in Hogsmeade. They were wearing strange robes the likes of which I have never seen before and had staffs. With them they opened up some kind of portal and floated all of my men through the portal to somewhere else."

"Where?" Voldemort yells.

"They called the place New Haven," Malfoy said," you should have seen the power they wielded. None of us could move. All twenty five of us were frozen in place and our wands were turned to ash in our hands. They said the ones with spare wands could use them to transfigure whatever they needed to live on, like they were being exiled to a desert island or something."

"Let me see you memory," Voldemort demands pointing his wand at Malfoy," Legillimens."

After viewing the memory he sits back on his throne wondering what is going on and how he could get his men back. The scene looked like it could be anywhere on Earth, most likely Europe or the US. As he is thinking this a large golden patronus of a stag drifts through the wall and stops in front of him. He recoils back from the positive power of love emanating from the creature.

"Don't try to find your men," a teenage boy's voice emanates from the abominations mouth," they are on a planet fifteen point six light years from Earth. This will be the fate of all your men if we catch them. You might want to look for another line of work. Stop terrorizing Britain or you will be next."

The creature fades out after delivering its message.

"See if you can find out who they are," Voldemort orders," I want to know what I'm up against. I don't believe some young snot nosed brat has that much power. They have to be on the continent or the colonies."

"Yes my Lord," Lucius says, calmed by his master's presence. Bowing low, he backs out of the room.

ooOOoo

Back in Hogsmeade Harry and Hermione walk up to the girl with the lightning bolt scar.

"So, your name is Rose Potter?" Harry asks reaching out his hand to take hers. He plants a kiss on her knuckles," That was a brave thing you did standing up to that idiot. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She blushes a bit as she picks up on his confident personality. A young man walks up to stand next to her giving Harry the evil eye for kissing his girlfriend's hand. He clears his throat in annoyance causing the other students in the lingering crowd to snicker. Rose hits the boy on the back of his head and then takes his hand with a fond smile towards him for trying to protect her.

"Behave," she says to him and then turns to Harry," This is my boyfriend Herman Granger."

Hermione looks up sharply when she hears that as Harry takes her hand while she snuggles into him.

"This is my wife Hermione," Harry introduces," My name is Harry. We need to speak to your headmaster before we give our last name. You and Herman should be present for that as well. You two will find what we have to say interesting."

"You look like mum," Herman interjects when he gets a better look at Hermione.

Rose gives her boyfriend a funny look for the strange thing he said to Hermione. Then looking up the road, "Looks like you will get to meet the headmaster sooner rather than later, here he comes now."

Harry and Hermione turn to look up the road and see the headmaster and several teachers coming towards them as fast as they can walk.

When they arrive the headmaster says," We heard about the Death Eaters and came as fast as we could. Was anybody hurt?"

Rose steps up as leader of the students to answer," No professor. Thanks to these two the Death Eaters didn't get a chance to hurt anyone."

Professor Dumbledore turns to the young couple," Did they now? This I would like to hear."

"We should take this to your office sir," Hermione says," We don't think Voldemort will do anything about his missing men right away. We told the students they would be safe with us here so they could continue their break, but we will defer to your judgment on whether to make the students return to the school or not."

"Standard procedure is to have them return to the castle for their safety," headmaster Dumbledore states to the groan of the students watching the exchange," we can try again next weekend."

"Who did you say you are again?" Dumbledore asks Hermione.

"In your office," is all she would say as they gathered the students together for the ride back to the castle in the carriages.

Eventually all of the students are accounted for and the newcomers, along with the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Rose and Herman all gather in Professor Dumbledore's office. With a wave of his hand Harry conjures chairs for everyone to sit in causing a few eyebrows to rise. Harry and Hermione still stand to address the people present.

"First of all an explanation," Harry starts," My wife Hermione and I are from another dimension or an alternate reality if you will. My formal name is Harold James Pendragon."

Hermione continues after she spots the raised eyebrows brought on by their last name," Yes, that Pendragon. My formal name is Hermione Jane Pendragon. We are a soul bound couple and are The Elders of the Universe. In our reality we are also the magical queen and king of Britannia and all of her colonies. We have other names as well but they may not apply here since we are not sure if we have alternate selves in this reality. We will have to learn more first."

Harry pulls Excalibur from its scabbard to show the headmaster the proof of his heritage. Professor Dumbledore admires at it in awe as he runs his fingers along the name on the blade.

Harry continues," We are a genetically engineered couple sent here by the Creator of all things for a purpose we have yet to find out about. On our world it is 1994 and the International Space Station has been up for several years. We are in contact with an alien race called Vulcans and are building a larger space station as the first step to colonizing other worlds. The Death Eaters we encountered today were sent to one of those worlds. We will send any other criminals we find there as well. Better there and out of our hair then being broken out of prison by Voldemort just to maim and kill again. We will not kill a sentient being if we can help it with the exception of the dementors. Although, who can say they are sentient as all they do is suck the happiness out of the world around them."

Hermione's turn," In our world we own Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and run the school with your help and the help of the four heads of house as our advisors. We would like to take up that role here for something to do as we figure out what we were sent here for. What we will do is help out in classes and hopefully unite the four houses and maybe start a fifth house like the one we are the leaders of.

"You look a bit young for that," Professor McGonagall says," are you sure you can handle it?"

"It's true our physical ages are fourteen for me and fifteen for my wife," Harry says.

"But looks can be deceiving," Hermione comes in," We are older than we look."

Rose blurts out, interrupting," Why are we here? All of this sounds like grown up talk and us teenagers are usually left in the dark about such things."

That last part was said with Rose glaring at the Headmaster.

"Ahem, yes," Dumbledore clears his throat," You are here because you are a natural leader and a prefect. That is why you were in charge of the students in Hogsmeade. What can you tell us about what happened?"

"Well," she says more calmly, clearing her throat, embarrassed by the praise," My boyfriend and I were patrolling the street and window shopping for most of the morning. I was starting to get a little bored actually. Herman was trying to keep me entertained by explaining why we should be reviewing for our next exams that are still a month away when all of a sudden those Death Eaters popped in. We immediately started trying to get the younger ones to safety when they surrounded us and made us gather in the town square at wand point. Herman tried to shelter me because he knew they were probably after me. He still thinks I can't take care of myself properly. I am the girl who lived after all; at least that is what you lot won't leave alone. My parents have been training me ever since I could hold a wand; I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Anyway when they threatened to harm the children if I didn't give myself up I stepped out to confront Lucius Malfoy, their leader."

"You're sure it was him?" Dumbledore asked," We've been trying to catch him in the act for a while now."

"That was definitely him," Harry breaks in," I would recognize his voice anywhere and I called him out on it. He is the only one I let go to give a message to his master. In my world he was responsible for releasing a basilisk in my second year. Hermione and I put him cell one at Azkaban and sealed him in with nothing but a slot for food. We discovered Voldemort used a soul container in the form of a diary to influence a young first year student to release the beast on the school."

"That happened here too," Rose says rubbing her left arm where she had been bitten," I had to rescue Ginny Weasley from the chamber of secrets back in my second year. I stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang and killed the shade that was using Ginny to control the basilisk. We've been friends ever since."

"We forced his soul back into the container and confiscated it until we could reintegrate it back into his body. We think he only made three as that is all we could sense through the one we have. We intend to put him back together and then put him into stasis so his marked soldiers can live out their lives in peace."

"Why would you do that?" Rose asks indignantly," After what he has done to our country and my family he deserves to die."

Hermione answers," We don't know what the situation is here but we intend to find out. Our Voldemort uses his dark mark to brand his soldiers for the purpose of leaching their magic and giving a way for his controllers make them follow orders. Killing him will kill all of his marked soldiers whether they deserve it or not."

"And what's wrong with that?" Rose asks forcefully.

"In a normal army you don't kill off the solders when you capture the general giving the orders," Harry explains," Most of his fighters were young adults that were taken in with his speeches and flowery words. The same way Hitler convinced his people they were superior to everyone else. Once he marked them there was no way out for the grunts or regular soldier."

McGonagall explains," We found out here that to become a Death Eater you have to kill someone in cold blood in front of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to get the mark. Professor Snape told us as much. He's been trying to find a way to remove his mark since he found out about the dying and magic leaching parts. He actually got in on his potion making skills and has been spying for us ever since."

"We can remove his mark if he proves to us he is worth it," Hermione says nonchalantly," It's just a protean charm tied in with Voldemort's magic."

"Don't tell Professor Snape," Harry instructs," We will monitor him to see if he has redeemed himself without trying to curry our favor."

Harry then turns to Rose with a question," Rose, you said your parents have been training you?"

"Yes they have," Rose answers," Why are you asking about my parents?"

"I was just wondering, are..are they still alive?" Harry asks with hope in his voice.

"Yes they are," Rose answers," what kind of question is that?"

"Can.. can I meet them?" Harry asks.

"Harry," Hermione admonishes quietly.

"I know Hermione, but I would still like to meet them," Harry whispers back to her.

"Why do you want to meet my parents?" Rose asks suspiciously.

Hermione looks at Harry with compassion and love in her eyes and turns to Rose.

"You see? It's like this," she says softly," In our world, my Harry is known as the Boy Who Lived. His parents were killed when Voldemort came to visit on that Halloween night. His birth last name is Potter. To our friends we are known as Harry and Hermione Potter. The reason I look like your mum Herman is my last name before I bonded with Harry was Granger. We actually live with my mum and dad when we aren't in school."

"Merlin," Rose says with tears forming," No wonder you look so much like my dad. You even have my eyes. If my twin brother had lived, he would've looked just like you. When Voldemort came to our house my parents weren't home. Peter Pettigrew had lured them out with the promise of babysitting us so they could go to a movie. They had no reason not to trust him so they went. I'm sure you can guess what happened. My brother was killed while I survived somehow. When they got home they found the house destroyed with Peter gone. A set of robes and a wand was found lying on the floor next to my crib. Voldemort revived himself with a bit of my blood in a ritual after the Triwizard Tournament two years ago."

She said the last part bitterly as she spat out their hated names.

"I think my mum would be happy to know her son lived in another reality," Rose continues," I will owl them so they can come to see you."

"Thank you Rose," Harry says gratefully," I would have loved to have a sister. Luckily I bonded with Hermione when I was eight so it wasn't too bad. I went to live with them right after as my relatives didn't really want me."

"You know that wasn't their fault Harry," Hermione says.

"I know Hermione," Harry says," It would have been nice to be treated as part of their family without the compulsion charms influencing them to hate me. At least they couldn't really hurt me physically."

"Well, you've got me now and I will be with you forever," Hermione says softly to him as she snuggles into his side.

"Together forever," He whispers to her.

"Forever," she agrees.

Harry looks up at the sound of a sniffle and spots Professor McGonagall holding a handkerchief to her eyes.

"Sorry Professor," Harry says," with our bond it is easy for us to get carried away and forget there are other people around."

"Don't apologize for being in love Mr. Pendragon," You just brought back some memories of my time with my husband before he was killed in the last war."

"Just Harry ma'am," Harry says," If you are anything like our Professor McGonagall you have already earned our respect and love as one of our favorite teachers and one of our council of five advisors."

Hermione turns to Professor Dumbledore," We probably need to register with the ministry as dimensional travelers or something to establish our existence in this dimension to make it official. We were given a premonition from the Creator before we came that something was going to happen to us so Harry and I brought some of our belongings and some gold with us so we need to open an account at Gringotts. We don't know how long we will be here so we came prepared. Our last mission to another galaxy lasted fifty years and we gained a lot of experience in economics and learned how to be diplomats in a galaxy wide government. We can use some of that expertise to help out this world while we are here. If you could set up some rooms for us we can get started tomorrow since it is a Monday."

Just then the sorting hat clears its throat," Hogwarts has informed me that she set up your old quarters off the Hufflepuff common room Elders. Thank you for coming in our time of need."

"Thank you Alistair," Harry says to the hat," Those will do nicely. Has Professor Sprout been informed?"

"Not yet," Alistair says.

"I'll take care of that Harry," Professor McGonagall says," That falls under my duties as Deputy Headmistress anyway."

"Thank you," Hermione says," We will sit at the Hufflepuff table for meals since that was where we were sorted originally."

Professor Dumbledore produces a couple of gold badges that have the letters AP on them and hands them to Harry and Hermione.

"I think for now it would be prudent for you to sit at the head table so we can establish your authority with the students as Associate Professors," he says," The quarters are fine as they were established for teachers as well as married couples. Dinner should be starting about now so why don't you and you friends head that way. We'll be down shortly so I can introduce you formerly to the students. I'm sure after this afternoon the rumor mill has already let everyone know you are here."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione says as she takes the badges and hands one to Harry. They both pin them to their robes and hand in hand head for the door to exit the office. Rose and Herman follow behind.

"Hermione," Herman asks," would you like to meet my parents? I was a twin as well but my mother had a very difficult pregnancy and my twin sister was still born."

Hermione throws her arms around Herman in a hug with Rose holding onto him as well," Yes, I would love to meet your mother. Maybe her knowing about me will ease her pain a bit. You think she would let us stay with you?"

"I don't see why not," Herman says," Why don't you visit for Christmas and talk to them. I will owl them today and tell them about you."

"We can also visit with your parents too Rose," Hermione says as they start walking again," It's just that Harry never knew his parents and has been living at my house since he was eight years old. It will take time for both sets of parents to get to know us."

"That's alright Hermione," Rose says," They seem to have let my fame go to their heads a bit and tend to be a bit pompous sometimes. I really wish they would let it go so I could be just plain old Rose Potter and not this girl who lived crap."

"I know how you feel," Harry says sympathetically.

As they are walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall they run into Malfoy Jr. and his gang.

"Well well well," he drawls," If it isn't scarhead and her mudblood. And what do we have here? A couple of newbies who don't know proper dress code for a witch or wizard."

"Ah, the Bouncing Ferret," Rose drawls right back at him," I'd be careful what you say to these two. You never know what will happen. After all, they just defeated twenty four of your father's friends. He's the only one that was left after the fight."

"So my father was too strong for you," he delights while looking at the two newbies.

"The fight lasted fifteen seconds and your father was sent away by these two back to his half-blood master," Rose spat.

"Actually," Hermione interjects," He's not even a half-blood any more. He's just a magical construct made from a potion using a bit of flesh from a servant, bone dust from his muggle father and a few drops of Rose's blood. He officially died on October 31st 1981. So the being calling itself Voldemort is not even human. Ironic really, since some pure-blood fanatics go around claiming to be better than non-humans such as the goblins and centaurs but bow down to something that is lower than a house elf by their standards. Oh, and by the way. Our robes are the proper attire for Jedi Consular, which is what we are."

"I don't know what Jedi are," Malfoy sneers," but when my father hears about this you won't be around here much longer. He is on the board of governors for this school and will see you expelled for not conforming."

"You're all talk and no bite Malfoy," Rose says with her hand on her wand just in case," I wonder if you're not gay or something. After all these two strapping boys follow you around like puppy dogs following their master."

The two boys in question crack their knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

"That's enough you two," Harry interjects and with a wave of his hand speaks to Malfoy," I'm sorry you had to follow in your father's footsteps Mr. Malfoy. (These are not the droids you are looking for) You will forget this encounter and tell all of your friends it is absolutely necessary to be in the Great Hall for a meeting of great importance to Voldemort's followers. Your father will be here to give you orders from the master himself."

Harry and party walks away from them with Rose and Herman keeping an eye on them as they pass them in the hall. Rose notices Malfoy has a glassy eyed look.

"They'll be free in a few seconds," Harry says," Just making sure we don't get hexed in the back."

"Oh," Rose says," I was wondering why he looked like that."

"What did you mean when you said you were sorry he followed in his father's footsteps?" Herman asks.

"You'll, see," is all Harry would say.

"We rescued our Draco and his mother from his father back in first year," Hermione says," he's one of our knights in training now. But this Draco has gone and done something very stupid."

"Okay," Herman says," You'll have to tell me more about that later."

"We will," Hermione promises.

"_Did you sense what I did?"_ Harry sends to Hermione.

"_Yes Harry," _Hermione sends back sadly_," He's taken the mark. That means he has killed already and I bet Rose doesn't know or she wouldn't bait him the way she does."_

The two couples enter the Great Hall with Rose and Herman going to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione walk towards the head table where Professor Sprout waves them over. She had been informed already about their status and welcomes them to sit next to her. Soon the Great Hall is filled and everyone is enjoying dinner. The Slytherin table is full with everyone in attendance. Hermione sniffles sadly and sighs.

"What's wrong dear?" Professor Sprout asks.

"I can sense twelve Death Eaters amongst the students in this Hall," she says quietly," I'm saddened to see so many throw their lives away like that. Harry and I will have to do something we would rather not do but it is for their good as well as ours."

"What does that mean?" Professor Sprout asks alarmed.

"Nobody will be hurt Professor," Harry whispers," But we have to show the student body what happens to someone who takes Riddle's mark. They are getting off better than they should considering what they had to do to get that mark."

Professor Dumbledore stands and taps his fork on his goblet to get everyone's attention. When everyone is looking his way he makes the announcement.

"I'm sure everyone has noticed the two extra people sitting at the head table tonight. I would like to introduce Harry and Hermione Pendragon our new Associate Professors. They will be filling in for whom ever needs the help at any given time. Don't let their appearance fool you. They are both a lot older than they look and bring a lot of experience to the school. Please welcome our new professors."

He leads the clapping which is polite but sporadic from the students. Harry and Hermione stand as they are introduced. They walk around to the front of the table.

Hermione conjures a lectern with a rising base for the couple to stand on to the astonishment of the students and delight of Professor Flitwick. They enter the lectern and rise up to a height to be seen by everyone.

"Thank you for the welcome," Harry says to the students and then looks at the Headmaster," I'm sorry for what we have to do now. I hope you didn't know about this."

He turns back to the students and with a wave of his hand everyone is frozen in their seats except for their heads. With another wave of his hand the left sleeve of twelve students are removed from the shoulder revealing the dark mark on their arms. Seven of them are in Slytherin, two in Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff and two in Gryffindor. These students are all lifted from their seats and floated to the front of the head table for all to see.

"As you can see we have a number of marked Death Eaters amongst us," Hermione says loudly for all to hear," Twelve students that had to murder in cold blood to get that mark on their arm. Harry and I are the Elders of the Universe and this is the last day on Earth for these students. We will not tolerate cold blooded killers walking amongst the innocent students of this school, possibly even recruiting others to their cause. If any of you other students are contemplating following the magical construct that calls itself Lord Voldemort this will be your fate as well."

Harry and Hermione step off the raised platform and float down to the floor. They extend their right arms ejecting their wands which expand into staffs and with a sharp rap on the floor twin beams of light shoot from the jewels at the top of the staffs to coalesce at a point six meters in front of them. The point of light expands and swirls to form a window that shows a meadow with other people wandering around. With a wave of their hands Harry and Hermione float the marked students through the window to the other side. Some of the people on the other side are seen running up to some of the students as they pass through and grabbing them in hugs.

"As you can see Malfoy," Harry says as he floats by," You chose the wrong side. Your father led you astray with his boasting about his blood status. You all have your wands. Use them constructively for a change and build a life for yourselves on your new world. You will never see this one again."

After the last student went through the window it closed with a quiet pop. Harry and Hermione float back to the platform on the lectern and release the remaining students from stasis.

"We did not harm them despite what they are," Hermione says," We sent them to a planet fifteen light years from Earth. They will have the opportunity build a colony for them-selves and make a different life than the one they were going to lead here. At the least they will get to live through the war and won't be killing any of your friends in the process. This is non-negotiable. You take that mark on your arm and that is where you will end up."

The couple returns to their seats and resume eating their desert. Everyone stares at them, some frightened and some in awe.

"Are you aliens?" A second year muggleborn girl blurts out."

Hermione stands up to answer," No, we are dimensional travelers and where we came from we were genetically engineered from two sets of parents on Earth and two sets of parents from a dying planet. We were both born on Earth. Harry was born to James and Lilly Potter and I was born to George and Helen Granger. We are as human as you are. We just have a few enhancements to make our jobs easier."

"Just exactly what is your job?" Professor Snape asks snidely after losing several students from his house.

"We were sent to fulfill a Prophesy from the Creator of all things," Harry answers," we were sent to keep the muggles from destroying Earth with their weapons and to stop Voldemort and any others like him. What you saw tonight is part of the job being completed. We could have killed them easily with our powers but we will not take the life of a sentient being if we can help it. The only killing we have done so far is a basilisk and all of the dementors, who were mindless entities on our world. If they are that way here we might have to do the same thing again."

"Why kill off the dementors?" one of the older students asks," They keep our criminals in check."

"Let me ask you a question in return," Hermione says going into teacher mode," What is the punishment for petty theft?"

"Five years in Azkaban," Dumbledore answers for the student.

"Five years for stealing items that can be replaced," Hermione says," Five years for the dementors of Azkaban to steal all the their happiness and drive them insane. You can't reform a thief by robbing him of his sanity. You might as well put the death penalty on all crimes that require a stay in Azkaban and be done with it. Don't you think it better to make the thief work off the value of the items stolen? Other crimes can be punished in a similar way according to the severity of the crime. If the crime is severe enough to make you afraid of releasing the criminal back into society we can send them somewhere where they can't hurt or affect others on this planet at all. That is what our job is Professor and we are very good at it."

"Was there no other way to deal with those students Professor Pendragon?" Dumbledore asks.

The whole student body in the Great Hall leans forward unconsciously to hear the answer.

"Not according to what you told me about how they get the mark professor," Harry answers," They were probably urged by their parents to take the mark to make them proud to be followers of the dark lord. I just wonder how many of those parents understood they were sentencing their children to death by taking that mark. The thing that calls itself the dark lord cares for no one but itself. The marks are a leach on their magic that only helps the dark lord to stay alive. If something were to happen to it, all of its followers will die as it tries to save its life by pulling on its follower's magic through the protean charm on their arms. No one will survive. Since the Death Eaters of this reality are all murderers anyway, they deserve their fate. The only way to save their lives is to send them out of range of the magical construct that they are tied to. Therefore, we came up with the solution of sending them to another planet as the only humane way of saving them from their fate. The entity is so paranoid one of his followers will try to stab him in the back he makes sure they are all marked before he allows them to come near him. It may have some spies that aren't marked but I guarantee it won't meet with them personally. It will always send someone else it has total control over."

"Why didn't he stay dead when Rose killed him back in '81?" Someone yells out.

"That's knowledge you students don't need to know about, **ever**," Hermione states clearly," Some things are just not meant to be known. Voldemort's name means 'Flight from Death,' it is paranoid about dying and will do whatever it thinks is necessary to stay alive. The type of dark magic it used to stay alive has driven it insane. The only thing that can be done is to destroy it and we will save as many of its followers as we can by sending them away where they are no longer a threat to our world. If they are not on this planet then Voldemort can't break them out of prison to kill again."

"Our other job," Harry says to calm the students," is our favorite job and that is to teach you students whatever we can about magic and the mundane world."

With that said the couple returns to their seats and finish eating their deserts. Afterwards Professor Sprout leads them to the Hufflepuff common room where they set a password and retire behind the portrait of a badger in a field playing with her kits.

ooOOoo


	2. Instructions and Getting Started

Chapter 2: Instructions and Getting Started

That night while Harry and Hermione are asleep they are sent a vision of a sleek black wedge shaped ship in orbit around Earth. The ship has a large white Phoenix painted on the top and bottom with semi- transparent red strips along the edges. The ship is two hundred forty meters in length and two hundred meters wide at the tail. The bottom of the ship is flat to allow landing on a surface while the upper side is curved up from the delta edges towards the center axis. The center along the axis is forty meters thick and tapers down to twenty meters at the wing tips. The ship has ten decks in the central core to five decks near the wing edges which are used for storage of various items needed to keep the ship running for an extended period of time without resupply. Inside the ship is a huge cargo and loading deck at the back of the wedge with three shuttle bays. Each has a four man run about type shuttle that is suitable for long trips.

While they are receiving this vision they hear the Creator's voice in their heads.

"Eellderrs," the voices echoes in their heads.

"We are here to serve Creator," they reply in their dream.

"This reality is more hostile than your own," the voice echoes," I have provided a ship for you with ample firepower and protection to keep you safe. It is similar to your Phoenix in how it operates and is cloaked for now. The size is sufficient to let other species in the galaxy know you mean business when you encounter them. Be wary of the non-magicals. They are more aggressive and less trusting than the people in your reality. The general population is easily led by the more aggressive governments. They are still in the middle of their cold war and don't trust easily. It will be up to you how you want to present yourselves to them. Use your parents as a stepping stone to the greater world and patrol this area of the galaxy to protect Earth from any aggressors. Use your good judgment, but do not hesitate to remove any threats to this planet. They must be allowed to survive to counter the threat growing on the opposite side of this galaxy. No time will pass in your reality while you are here. You are the Founder's heirs and King and Queen in all of my realities. Go with the blessings of the Creator of all Things."

"We here and obey Creator," the pair say in their sleep.

ooOOoo

The next morning Harry and Hermione rise early as they usually do and after their morning routine, walk out to the lake to start their warm ups. After warming up for fifteen minutes they take off running the three kilometers around the lake at a quick jog. After three laps they stop and warm down. Even though they are immortal and very strong, they still have to keep their bodies in shape. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are watching them from a window in his office when they see them step apart and summon two shiny silver cylinders to their hands from their belts. They hear a faint snap hiss sound and watch in astonishment as two beams of green light grow from the cylinders and stop at about one and a half meters. The couple bow to one another and salute with the beams. Then they lean the beams towards each other and as soon as they touch a loud sizzling sound is heard as they start sparring with each other faster than the eye could follow. The two professors watch the pair as they run around each other and do impossible leaps in the air as they spar. They watch as rocks and tree limbs leap from the ground with a wave of their hands flying towards one another only to be blocked or cut in half by the beams of light. About half the student body is now on the grounds watching; having been drawn to the noise.

"If I didn't know better Albus," Minerva comments," I'd think they were trying to kill each other."

"This is proof they know what they are about," Albus comments back," I think we will be safe from Voldemort with those two around."

"Maybe that's why they are here," Minerva says.

"Let's hope so Minerva," Albus says," I would hate to have to fight against them."

"You don't think?" Minerva gasps.

"No I don't," he answers," They have divine powers that even I can't master."

They continue to watch the couple spar and after a few more minutes they watch as the beams of green light are retracted into the cylinders. They run into each other's arms and kiss passionately. The crowds of students wolf whistle and clap enthusiastically at the show to the embarrassment of the couple. They gather their robes and walk arm in arm back to the castle to clean up for breakfast.

"And there is further proof," Albus says," Anyone that can love like that will never go dark."

ooOOoo

At the breakfast table Harry says to the Headmaster," Hermione and I need to register with the ministry as dimensional travelers and we need to open a vault at Gringotts before we can officially start on the payroll. We don't really need the gold so we will find a good charity to contribute our salaries to. Maybe get some new training brooms for the school."

"We can do that while we are in the alley Harry," Hermione comments," no need to wait for our salaries. The student's safety comes first."

"That we can sweetheart," Harry says," Thanks for reminding me."

Professor McGonagall likes what she is hearing. The two haven't started work yet and are already thinking of the students first. She nods her head and continues with her breakfast. After the pair has eaten they nod to the Headmaster.

"We will return as soon as our business is done," Harry says.

"You can use the floo in my office to go to the ministry," Professor Dumbledore volunteers.

"That won't be necessary," Hermione says as she takes Harry's hand and the pair phase out of the Great Hall to the astonishment of the teachers and students.

"That didn't look like apparition," Professor Snape comments," and I thought you couldn't apparate inside the wards."

"Even I can't apparate inside the wards," Professor Dumbledore says," That looked more like they faded out instead of instant popping and there was none of the usual noise apparition creates."

"I wonder what else they can do?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"We may never know everything about them," Professor Dumbledore comments as he goes back to his morning tea.

ooOOoo

Harry and Hermione phase into the ministry atrium in an out of the way hallway they know about from their own universe and walk to the check in desk.

"We're here to see whoever is in charge of the DMLE," Harry states.

"That would be Madame Bones," the guard says," wands please."

Harry hands over his wand and the guard inserts it into a device that reads the type of wand and core materials.

"American Ironwood and seven cores, types unknown," the guard reads on his slip of parchment.

"Why does it say unknown I wonder," the guard says as he has never had this problem before.

"It's probably the Ironwood," Hermione says to the guard," Mr. Ollivander traveled far and wide to get the materials for our wands. I assure you the cores are of the standard type."

"Yours is the same I suppose," the guard asks.

She nods her head yes and hands him her wand. After getting the same reading he hands it back to her.

"Down the hall to the right, third door down," the guard directs.

"I guess she wanted to be on the same floor as the atrium," Harry comments as they walk away," in our universe she is on the same floor as the minister."

"Probably shorter response time to any incursion," Hermione observes.

"Umm," Harry agrees.

The couple walks down the hallway to the designated door and after knocking walk in. When they enter they see a young lady in her early twenties sitting at a receptionist's desk reading a magazine to pass the time. No one else is in the room. She looks up when Harry clears his throat.

"We're here to see Director Bones," Harry announced.

"Do you have an appointment Mr.?" she asks looking at her appointment book for the time and day.

"Pendragon," Harry says," and no we don't have an appointment but she will want to see us."

"And why should I disturb her when she told me not to let anyone in?" the receptionist asks snidely.

Harry draws his sword from the now visible scabbard and holds it up for her to read the name on the blade. Her eyes go wide in recognition of the name and she stands and curtsies.

"I will let her know you are here sire," she says and then rushes into the next room.

Madame Bones looks up from the budget report she is working on for the next session of the Wizengomot when the door opens unannounced.

"Emily, I told you no disturbances this morning," she says.

"I know," Emily answers," but the King is waiting outside. He has Excalibur and everything."

"Send him in," she says," this had better not be one of your pranks."

"I assure you Madame that we are quite real," Harry says as he and Hermione walk into the room behind the receptionist. He again draws Excalibur as proof of his claim.

Madame Bones also curtsies when she sees the name on the sword," What can I do for you Sire?"

"My name is Harry Pendragon and this is my wife Hermione," Harry says," We just came in to introduce ourselves and to let you know we will be here for the foreseeable future. We will not interfere in the day to day running of your ministry unless it becomes necessary. We plan on removing the Death Eater plague you are suffering and we will remove Voldemort as well in time. We have already sent twenty four of his followers to another planet along with twelve marked students from Hogwarts. In case you don't know, any marked Death Eater has to commit cold blooded murder to receive their mark and has to do it willingly. They cannot be coerced into taking the mark. They have to do it willingly or it won't take. Anyone that used the Imperious excuse in the last war was lying. If they have the mark they are automatically guilty and don't even have to be tried."

"If you will lead us to your ward stone we will make it easy to find any marked Death Eaters that are working here in the ministry," Hermione says," We will add a ward for ill intent and detection of Riddle's protean charm. You will find out straight away if any are present because they will all drop unconscious where they stand."

"Let's go," Madame Bones says," I've been wanting to add this ward for years but Fudge wouldn't let me."

"That's because he is in Lucius Malfoy's pocket," Harry says," Malfoy is Voldemort's right hand man. He was leading the group that we sent to the other planet."

"My niece told me something about that," Madame Bones says," she said it was the most amazing thing she has ever seen. She said it was like looking through a window."

"That's basically what it is," Hermione explains," we have the ability to open a portal to any place in the universe. Makes it easy for us to get the worst undesirables away from good law abiding citizens."

"Permanently." Harry adds," This method also keeps us from having to take a life."

"It's worked very well for us so far," Hermione adds," but we were told that may not be the case in the very near future. Not everyone is redeemable."

After getting in the lift and going to the lowest level they arrive at the door to the ward room and after muttering a few spells under her breath that the Pendragons heard perfectly they enter the room where a large rune covered stone is sitting in the middle. Harry and Hermione extend their arms ejecting their wands which then expand into staffs. They slam them onto the floor causing twin beams of light to emit from the jewels at the tops which strike the ward stone causing it to glow. When the beams stop the couple slams their staffs again on the floor and a pulse goes out from the room to encompass the entire ministry building.

"That should do it Madame Bones," Harry says," when we get back upstairs you will have your results. Round them up and we will send to be with their companions."

The trio returns to the atrium where Madame Bone's office is to find chaos with people running around frightened. She putts her wand to her throat and mutters," Sonorous."

"Attention everybody," she yells to get everyone to stop running," If you are actually able to run around you are safe from the new wards that were just activated. Please return to your offices and resume your normal duties. Visitors may go about their business. I say again, if you are able to walk you are safe inside the new wards. The wards were put up to keep people with ill intent out of the building so you, our loyal workers and our welcome visitors, will feel safe from the threat of You-Know-Who while you are here. If any of you are experiencing a sudden urge to leave the premises we would like to talk to you and find out why. If your excuse is honest you have nothing to worry about. That is all."

"Quietus," she mutters after the speech.

The aurors got the message and are watching the exits to quietly interview people leaving.

Minister Fudge exits the lifts in a rage," Who gave you the authority to change the wards? What wards did you set? My undersecretary dropped like a rock when that pulse went through my office."

"The King and Queen," Madame Bones states smugly.

"We don't have a king and queen," Fudge blusters.

Harry and Hermione step up.

"Yes you do," he says and draws Excalibur once more," Hermione set the wards against anyone with ill intent and any marked Death Eaters. The ill intent ward will catch any unmarked Death Eater or sympathizer. It is obvious to me your undersecretary is not what you thought she was."

Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt, head auror and Algernon Croaker, head unspeakable approach the group. They eye the two young people and decide that since they were with Madame Bones they would go ahead with their report.

"Augustus Rookwood was found lying on the ground out cold," Croaker reports," When we went to move him his left sleeve rose up and revealed he has the dark mark of Voldemort. He was the only one in our department."

Shaklebolt gives his next," There were three aurors and then Yaxley, Rowel, McNair, Thickneese and Rosier were found unconscious in their departments. What do you want to do with them boss?"

"Bring them all up here," Harry states," We will send them somewhere where they won't be able to influence or abuse anyone on this planet again."

Madame Bones nods at him and he leaves to follow his orders. Croaker does the same. When they return they find a portal already open and are instructed to send them through. When that is done they turn to look at the young couple.

"That's ten more," Hermione says," We will send all Death Eaters captured through the portal where they can live out their lives in exile. Better for them, better for us."

"I'll fill you in later," Bones says to the two men to stall questions who then leave to return to their duties.

"You can station an auror outside the main entrance to see who can't get in to capture more," Harry says," You will also see who has the sudden urge to go somewhere else and detain them for questioning. We are in a war and such procedures aren't too harsh. If they are innocent, no harm done. If they have something to hide, then you will get intel you might need."

Hermione turns to Fudge," Minister, you will find your favorite advisor Lucius Malfoy will no long be able to enter the building as he has the dark mark on his arm. I hope for your sake that you didn't know about it or you will find yourself exiled with the rest for treason."

Fudge blusters," But I'm the minister for magic. You can't talk to me like that."

"And I'm the magical queen of all Britannia thanks to mine and my husband's bond," Hermione states forcefully showing her rings," I am also the heir by blood of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. You better take heed minister if you want to keep your job. Harry and I are here to straighten things out and by the Creator that is what we are going to do. You will give Madame Bones the requested funds for her department plus ten percent to recruit more aurors. There will be no more bigoted laws passed by the Wizengamot either or we will dissolve the Wizengamot and declare a monarchy where our word is law. We would prefer not to get involved so don't make us."

"You've gotten on her bad side minister," Harry says," I'd do what she says. It's safer that way."

Madame Bones has a big grin on her face as she enjoys Fudge getting his comeuppance.

"You can reach us through the headmaster's office at Hogwarts if you need us Madame Bones," Hermione says to her," We will be staying there until summer as associate professors. Then we will be buying a home or staying with relatives. Our next stop is Gringotts and then back to the school."

With that being said the pair phase out to Diagon alley. The minister and Madame Bones are surprised by that action as apparition is not possible within the ministry building, but Madame Bones takes it in her stride as she walks the minster back to the lift.

"How does it feel to not be at the top of the food chain anymore," she asks as she pushes the button to call the lift," I've been after you for years to fix things around here and now you are reaping the rewards for your non action."

The minister just mumbles to himself as he fiddles nervously with his bowler hat. "I need a drink."

He gets into the lift to return to his office while Madame Bones walks briskly to hers with the grin of a cat that finally caught the canary.

ooOOoo

Harry and Hermione phase in at the apparition point if Diagon Alley and nod to the auror on duty who is started a bit by the method they appeared, but settles down when Hermione explains their method of disapparition and show their license. He waves them on after checking the licenses and resumes his station. Harry and Hermione put their hoods up and walk down the alley towards Gringotts noticing the scarcity of shoppers.

"It's feels good to not be gawked at," Harry says," But it is obvious Voldemort is bad for business."

"I agree," Hermione says," but we can't do anything yet until we find out where his soul anchors are hidden. He only has three in our universe. He could have more here."

"That's true," Harry agrees," maybe we can hire the goblins to find them for us."

"It can't hurt to ask," Harry says as they approach the bank.

As they are walking towards the bank they hear a young voice cry out," Look mummy, I told you Jedi were real."

"Hush Ariel," her mother says," we mustn't act out in public. You know that was only a movie."

"But look mummy," the girls says again quite loudly," they have light sabers and look at their robes. Those are consular robes or my name isn't Ariel Granger."

"Just like your brother," her mother mutters as she takes her daughters hand," too smart for your age."

Harry and Hermione look over at the young girl and then up at her mother.

"Mum," Hermione and Harry gasp together.

The pair walks up to her as she tries to get her daughter to settle down. The daughter watches them approach with trepidation now she knows she got their attention. She clings to her mother's leg as the pair approach. Her mother draws her wand which surprises Harry and Hermione. They hold out their hands, palms out, in a non-aggressive manor.

"We mean no harm ma'am," one of the hooded beings says in a male's voice.

"She's right you know," The female says in a very familiar sounding voice," we are Jedi Consular. We earned the right to wear these robes some forty years ago."

"You sound familiar," the girl's mother says, "Could you lower your hoods so I can see your faces?"

"She sounds like you mum," Ariel says in surprise.

The two beings reach up and lower their hoods and look into the woman's eyes.

"Harry and Hermione," the woman says and faints.

"Mum," Ariel screams," What did you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything," Hermione says as they catch her before she can hit the ground. With a wave of her hand she revives her mother.

She comes around and looks up into her daughter's eyes and breaks down crying.

"What's wrong mum?" Ariel asks worried.

"Not here," Mrs. Granger says as she gets herself together," too many eyes and ears.

"We were on our way to the bank," Harry offers," considering who you are to us you are welcome to come along."

"I understand and I would love to accompany you," Mrs. Granger says.

"Muuum," Ariel whines.

"I'll tell you later." Mrs. Granger says to Ariel," Now that it has come to pass, you need to know anyway."

The goblin guards at the doors to the bank watch the one wizard and three witches walk into the bank and signal the guards inside about the hidden weapon at the side of the male. They know Mrs. Granger and her child but don't know the other two. The young female looks like the older female to some degree. She could be family. The guards inside watch as the group approach the counter for new accounts.

"Good morning honored sir," Harry says in flawless gobbledygook as the couple bow to him," we are interested in opening an account in your fine establishment."

The goblin behind the counter looks up in surprise and pleasure at the couple standing there. Finally, someone showing the proper respect to a goblin as they should.

"What type of account would you like to open sir?" the goblin asks.

"We just need a depository account at this time," Harry says," and we would like a couple Gringots cards to deal with muggle purchases as well."

"I see," the goblin says," you look a bit young for that type of account. We only give out cards to our elite customers that have a certain standing within the bank. Are you sure you can maintain the balance necessary for that type of account?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Hermione says to the goblin, also in flawless gobbledygook," We will need a large class one security vault to hold our gold and any assets we acquire while we are here."

"And just how much will you be depositing with us today?" the goblin asks.

Harry pulls up the trunk out he has on a chain around his neck and the goblins eyes widen when he spots the type of trunk it is. He climbs down from his stool and beckons the group to follow him. They follow him into a private room where no one can overhear them talking. Harry pulls out the trunk and sets it on the floor where with a wave of his hand expands it to its normal size of eight foot by four foot by four foot. He stands it on its end and opens the doors so they can walk into the trunk which is a lot bigger on the inside than outside. The goblin can see piles and piles of gold galleons stacked inside.

"There is about four point six billion galleons in this trunk," Harry says," That is why we will need one of your larger vaults. We will need an account manager to invest some of this into some companies we have in mind that will make us and the bank a substantial profit."

"This is much bigger than what I am allowed to handle," the goblin says awed at the amount," that is more gold than our largest depositor. I will need to get the Director involved. Who may I say is going to be our single largest depositor? Oh and the cards won't be a problem."

"Tell the Director Harold James and Hermione Jane Pendragon is at here at his convenience," Harry says bowing to the goblin.

The goblin's jaw drops again, that accounts for the hidden weapon, and with a nod he hurries out the door. After a wait of ten minutes the door opens to admit a couple of guards that scanned the room before letting the Director walk in. Harry and Hermione, along with the other two stand and bow deeply to the Director. Mrs. Granger is surprised as she never thought she would get to meet him. Ariel just looks on with the wide eyes of innocence.

"Are you a king?" she asks and curtsies to him.

"Indeed I am little one," The Director says to her with amusement in his eyes. To a goblin children are very precious and are to be protected at all costs.

"Greetings Director," Harry and Hermione say in perfect unison in gobbledygook," We are honored by your presence."

"Actually," he answers back with a bow of his own," If what I am hearing is true then I am honored to be in your presence sire."

A sword appears at Harry's side making the guards tense up," May I?"

"You may," The Director says with a nod.

Harry draws Excalibur and in a single swift stroke drives it into the rock floor of the room. A loud gong sound reverberates around the room and throughout the bank causing guards to rush into the room thinking their king is in danger. They spot the sword sticking out of the floor and stop in their tracks as they hear:

"This is Excalibur, the sword of kings," Harry and Hermione declare in perfect unison," any who wish to claim its power come and try to pull it from the stone of this floor."

None of the goblins move as they know it was a human artifact and only the true king of Britain can wield it. The Director walks forward to prove to his self and the other goblins present that the sword is real. He grabs the sword and gives a mighty heave trying to pull it from the floor. The sword doesn't even quiver in place as he pulls. With a mighty roar of frustration he lets go and staggers back.

Harry reaches down and pulls the sword with ease and holds it up in the air above his head with both hands. Hermione reaches up and joins his grip with her hands over his.

"The King and the land are one," they declare in unison," I King Harold James Pendragon and I Queen Hermione Jane Pendragon declare we are here to exact justice and cleansing on this great land so all of the magical peoples of the land will be equal in status and all have representation within the government. So we say so mote it be."

"Hussah," the goblin warriors shout out while clanging their swords on their shields.

A vast firestorm of magical power surrounds the sword and races out across the land with this declaration, alerting other races to the presence of the king and queen in the land. In the muggle queen's throne room a chime sounds three times to alert her that her magical cousins have come into power. She smiles to herself and continues with the meeting she is having with PM. After the firestorm recedes Harry sheathes the sword in it scabbard which promptly disappears from view. He looks around and notices everyone is down on one knee with their heads bowed.

"Rise," he says with a gesture," Did I not say we are equals?"

"You are still King," The Director says," It is only right to acknowledge your station."

"Be that as it may," Harry says to him," you are a king as well and we need not bow to one another. We'd never get any work done if we kept doing that every time we saw each other, Director."

"Ragnok," the Director says.

"Harry and Hermione," Harry says in response.

"Now I here you have a sizable deposit to make," Ragnok says.

"We do," Harry says as he sets his trunk on the floor again and opens it up for inspection.

Ragnok clicks his fingers and the guards rush forward with wheel barrows that were brought in previously to off load the coins to counting tables around the room where they are counted meticulously by goblin accountants and tellers.

"We will have it all counted and put away for you shortly." Ragnok says," Would you like some refreshments while we wait?"

"That would be nice," Hermione says," We haven't had lunch yet."

Ariel stomach chooses that moment to let everyone know she is hungry too.

With a chuckle Ragnog snaps his fingers and a table appears with a selection of meats and cheeses along with butterbeer and pumpkin juice for the humans and goblin mead for Ragnok. There is a constant flow of goblins coming and going as the coins are counted and tallied in a register. This is the main business of the goblins and they are very good at it. After about an hour it was done and the final tally is up. Four billion, six hundred million, two hundred twenty three thousand, seventy one galleons.

"Merlin," Mrs. Granger whispers," You're richer than the muggle queen."

"No mother," Hermione says gesturing to include the whole family," **We** are richer than the muggle queen. You didn't know she's our cousin did you?"

"No," Mrs. Granger answers," I was not aware of that."

"Well, she is," Hermione says," and we will have to meet with her in the near future."

"Are you my sister?" Ariel asks in awe of Hermione.

"You, your mother, your brother and I all have the same DNA make up," Hermione says," So yes, I am your sister."

"Well that's okay then," Ariel says hugging her," where have you been and are you coming to live with us?"

Hermione looks up at her mother who nods her head yes.

"We've been away," Hermione says to her," and yes we are going to live with you."

She squeals as only an eight year old child can and plops herself in Hermione's lap.

"Like I said," Mrs. Granger says," too smart for her breeches sometimes, just like her brother."

"Runs in the family," Harry says pointing his thumb at Hermione and nodding in agreement.

Harry looks up at Ragnok and says," Sorry for the distraction Ragnok.

"No need to apologize, sire," Ragnok says," Family is very important to our society as well."

A door opens on the side and a goblin walks in, delivering the cards Harry and Hermione requested earlier and the key to their new vault.

"Could we have a couple of those made for my mother and father?" Hermione asks.

"Certainly," Ragnok says," I just need their names."

"Helen and George Granger," Mrs. Granger says to Ragnok.

After a few minute wait the same goblin delivers the new cards.

"You will need to place a drop of blood on the card to activate them," Ragnok instructs," then they will be secure and locked to you only. If they get stolen they will automatically return to your wallet or purse and the thief will be petrified and transported to us for punishment. The card will alert us of the theft when it occurs so you need not worry about trying to run after him or her. If they are muggles they will be in for a rude surprise when they see goblins looking down on them when they are revived. We cannot abide thievery of any kind."

Mrs. Granger smiles closed mouth at Ragnok," That sounds wonderful. I always worry about my purse being stolen when we go on vacation or out in a crowded mall."

"You're very welcome," Ragnok says," Is there any other business we need to attend to?"

"We will have further business after a family meeting," Harry says," but for now we are done."

"I bid you good day then and will see you out," Ragnok says.

Hermione looks at her mother," How did you get here?"

"Night bus," she says.

Hermione nods then looks at the Director," We thank you for your hospitality but we have another way to get home. HEADWIG?"

A white phoenix flashes into the room with a happy twittering emitting from its beak and settles on Hermione's shoulder.

"You didn't think we would leave you behind did you?" she coos to the bird," you are too important to us to live without you around. Can you take us home in this place?"

The bird trills a positive note and flies up into the air and hovers above Hermione wiggling its tail feathers.

Hermione picks up Ariel and says," Everyone grab a tail feather. Ragnok, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

With that said Ragnok watches in awe as the white phoenix flames the family out of the conference room. He returns to his office confident he has made a good friend today and a good friend for the goblin nation.

ooOOoo


	3. Integrating With New Family

Chapter 3: Integrating with new family

Hedwig flames into the sitting room at twenty three Denham place in Crawley, England. With her are The Pendragons and Grangers.

"That was awesome," Ariel says as she climbs down from Hermione's arms. She turns to her mother and says," You promised an explanation mum. How can she be my sister?"

Helen Granger pulls her wand and with a flick conjures a tea set with steaming tea, cups, sugar, artificial sweetener and cream. Harry picks up the teapot and pours for everyone. He puts a dash of cream not stirred into Hermione's cup and a lump of sugar into his. He does the same for Mrs. Granger only using the sweetener instead of sugar. A second later a bottle of apple juice floats in from the kitchen for Ariel.

Mrs. Granger looks at Ariel and says," She isn't and she is your sister. Your daddy and I have been having visions for the last two years that she would come to us in our time of need. Your real sister Hermione was stillborn. I was afraid I had lost both of my babies, but your brother was born just fine. I truly believe that this Hermione was sent by God to take her place and to ease my heart. I'm not sure where she comes from but I am truly glad she is here and I can't help but lover her with all of my heart."

Mrs. Granger breaks down crying again at getting her daughter back. The two girls gather on either side of their mother to comfort her until she settles down. Once settled she looks up to Hermione with a question in her expression.

"When you speak of God," Hermione starts out," you are literally and figuratively correct. We call him what he calls himself; The Creator of all Things. Harry and I are from another reality. In our reality my mother could not have children due to a childhood accident where her womb was damaged. Harry's was the same. They couldn't conceive, but could carry so mum and dad went to a specialty clinic and mum was artificially inseminated with DNA from my father and mother, but also DNA from a set of parents from another planet that was dying. We were then injected with Nano-probes to teach us and protect us until we could protect ourselves. Nano-probes are like micro-miniature computers that flow in our blood and throughout our bodies. In our reality it is nineteen ninety four and our cold war ended years ago. We have an international space station run by the Americans and Russians jointly with other countries represented. We are also friends with an alien species called Vulcans just like the ones on Star Trek. We were sent to Earth by the Creator to save the planet from itself and to end the threat of Voldemort. The planet is pretty much saved right now and the threat of Voldemort will be easily contained once we go back. We were told that time has stopped in our reality, so nothing will change while we are here and we will be here for quite some time. The Creator tasked us with patrolling this part of the galaxy to keep Earth safe from others and to help the planet develop to the point it can take care of itself. First we will have to stop the cold war by letting the planet know we are not alone in the galaxy."

"How are you going to do that?" Ariel asks enthralled by her story.

"We have a ship in orbit of the planet right now above London," Harry says," It is cloaked at the moment, but I think maybe we should de-cloak the ship and let the governments sweat a little when they spot it."

Harry and Hermione close their eyes for a minute to contact the Phoenix and instruct it to de-cloak and allow Earth's governments radar to scan the outside only. They open their eyes and declare," there, it's done. Please monitor the news broadcasts for us and let us know what they are saying."

Harry conjures watches similar to the ones they are wearing for the Granger family and instruct Mrs. Granger on how to use them.

"How long have you known you were a witch mum?" Hermione asks.

"I've always known," she answers," Your aunt Martha is one too. She moved to America after university where she met her husband Jonathan after graduating. They have an adopted son named Clark, but she won't tell me where he came from. Apparently it is supposed to be a secret imposed by the adoption agency that they can't reveal his origins. He's almost sixteen now and is very nice."

Harry and Hermione look at each other and smile.

"If he is like our cousin Clark in our reality we really need to see him sometime soon." Hermione says," If he hasn't already shown signs of his DNA makeup he will need our help to understand the changes he is going through. He will also help to bring the planet into unity. I assume they live in Smallville?"

"Yes," Mrs. Granger answers," So you know who his birth parents were?"

"We think so but will have to meet him first to be sure," Harry says," we can go next weekend if you like. Hermione and I can create a portkey that will take us there so travel time will be thirty seconds. I'm sure Herman would like to go as well."

"You've met Herman?" Mrs. Granger asks.

"Yes," Hermione says," he said I looked like you and his girlfriend is Harry's counterpart in this reality. We met him yesterday as he was trying to protect Rose from some Death Eaters that were trying to get to her. We put a stop to that before it got started so he and she are very safe where they are. We cleaned out the school of his marked followers as well. Harry and I are associate professors there due to our fifty years of experience in rebuilding the Leggit galaxy after a galaxy wide war. That is where we became Jedi Consular."

"You talk like going into space and traveling to other galaxies is a common occurrence," Mrs. Granger says.

"It is," Hermione says," The ship we have in orbit right now can cross this galaxy in about four days if we push it. A week and a half at standard cruise speed through hyperspace. If we have the proper coordinates we can fold space and travel instantaneously from one galaxy to another. We can give you and dad a tour of the ship when we have time. We need to take it out on a shakedown cruise soon and we want to see if Vulcan exists in this reality. They are a race that uses logic as a way of life and are easy to get along with. At least for Harry and me."

At that point in the conversation the front door opened and George Granger entered. He hung his coat on the rack by the door and walked into the sitting room when he heard the last line of the conversation.

"Hi hon, who are our…..guests?" he asks hesitating at the end when he spotted Hermione.

"Daddy!" Ariel squeals when she spots him and runs up to him for a hug.

He picks her up and swings her around to her delight before he sets her down again.

"How are you sweetheart?" he asks," you been behaving for your mummy?"

"Daaad," Ariel says embarrassed," I've been good. Guess what?"

"What honey?" he plays along.

"I got a new sister today," Ariel says," Her name is Hermione. She's a Jedi. I told you guys Jedi's are real."

Harry and Hermione stands up and approaches Mr. Granger with his hand out," Hello sir, my name is Harry Pendragon and this beautiful girl next to me is my wife of fifty six years Hermione Pendragon nee Granger. We are hoping you won't mind some extra company for the foreseeable future."

Mr. Granger takes Harry's hand and shakes it and then pulls him and Hermione into a hug and with tears in his eyes responds," Of course we don't mind. I've been dreaming about this day for two years and longing for it for a lot longer than that. I've got my daughter back and a son-in-law to boot. I don't understand how you could be married that long but I don't care. I'm just extremely happy right now."

"I'll fill you in on the details later George," Helen says," we've had a long day and the kids have to get back to Hogwarts. Oh don't look at me like that Hermione. You may be older than my mother but you are still my daughter."

Hermione laughs and hugs her mother, glad that they have been accepted into this family as if they had always been there. She backs over to Harry and snuggles into him.

"We will be back on the weekend," Hermione says," we'll bring Herman with us and be prepared for a trip to America via Port key for a visit to Aunt Martha and Uncle Jonathan."

With that said Hedwig leaps into the air and hovers above Harry and Hermione and with a wiggle of her tail feathers they grab on and with a flash of fire they flame away.

ooOOoo

Back at Hogwarts the Great Hall is filling with students for the evening meal when all of a sudden musical trilling starts coming from everywhere. With a flash of fire Harry and Hermione appear near the head table and everyone gasps at the sight of a white phoenix settling on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hedwig," Hermione says to her," why don't you go and visit with Fawkes in the Headmaster's office. Just try not to get up any mischief now, okay?"

Hedwig trills happily and flames away again. The couple looks around at the students staring at them.

"What?" they ask together," She's our companion and familiar. She's entitled to have fun too."

"And that's another reason they will never go dark," Dumbledore whispers to McGonagall.

Harry and Hermione hear the whisper but choose to ignore it as the sit down for dinner. Hermione turns towards the headmaster.

"We received our instructions from the Creator last night in our dreams," she says," we will need to leave the school on occasion for missions as we were told to patrol this portion of the galaxy as well as keep an eye on the mundane population. We will give you and the staff a means to communicate with us when we are gone so if something comes up we can return right away. We are also going to America this weekend coming up and we will be taking Herman with us. It is a family meeting with relatives there that makes it important to do it as soon as possible. Harry and I will be staying with the Grangers when not in school so you will know where to find us."

Dumbledore nods in agreement," thank you for informing us of your goings on. I look forward to working with you."

"Oh," Hermione says," and as Chief Warlock you should know we warded the ministry building against anyone with the dark mark or ill intent towards the ministry or its workers. They now have a safe environment to work in. We can do the same for St. Mungos as well."

"That will have a detrimental effect on the Wizengamot," Dumbledore says alarmed," I'm fairly certain some of the members from darker families are marked, though I can't prove it."

"Sure you can," Harry says," just make them roll up their sleeves. If they have nothing to hide then they will comply readily. The DMLE has an auror stationed by the entrance to watch for anyone that can't get in. Delores Umbridge was caught with the dark mark on her arm and sent away with the others. The laws she pushed for will need to be changed to favor equality for all sentient races of magical peoples. We will not tolerate bigotry in our government and Fudge has been given an ultimatum to shape up or be charged with treason against the government of the magical peoples of Britain for associating with known terrorists. Hermione and I have done in one day what you people should have done twenty years ago while Tom Riddle was nothing more than a street thug. You will find your job much easier now without the Death Eater wannabes trying to pass laws that are detrimental to the well-being of the general population of magical Britain."

Dumbledore sits back and contemplates what he has been told and decides for the greater good of Britain to comply with the Pendragon's wishes. He just wished he had had the power to do what they did. He could have saved a lot of lives if he had just forced the issue back then as the most powerful wizard alive at the time. He just didn't have it in him to force anything on anyone against their will. He had been that way since Arianna died. Harry picks up on the headmaster's thoughts and satisfied sits back with Hermione to enjoy their meal. The students and staff had just got a lesson of how much power the Pendragon's wielded and are grateful they have come.

The following week runs very smoothly with no one causing any problems since Malfoy and his ilk have been sent away. Without their influence the rest of the Slytherins are able to get along with the other students like they should. Harry conjures watches for the heads of the houses of Hogwarts along with the headmaster and instills in them the need for unity within the school, to which they all agree wholeheartedly. Harry meets with this realities version of his parents and finds them lacking and feels badly for Rose having to put up with their big headedness over her survival from the killing curse.

_Flashback:_

On Wednesday afternoon Rose approaches Harry and Hermione.

"I've arranged for you and Hermione to come to the manor this evening for dinner," she says to them," My parents are eager to meet you Harry. You too Hermione. We have to use Professor McGonagall's floo to get there. They went to a lot of trouble to set up a floo connection through the war wards around the mansion so you could get through."

"Okay," Harry answers excitedly," I can't wait."

Hermione just smiles at him sadly knowing he is desperate to meet them and from what Rose said about them it may not turn out the way he hopes it will.

So they meet in McGonagall's office at six thirty that evening to floo to the manor.

"Gryffindor Manor," she calls out, going first after throwing some floo powder in the fire.

Herman goes next, then Harry who turns around upon arrival and helps Hermione out when she arrives behind him. She smiles at him and takes his arm as they turn to greet the two Potter adults standing in the room.

"He's the spitting image of you at that age James," Lilly says as she looks Harry over.

"Yea, but he has your eyes," James says.

Both are not sure what to think about this young upstart who claims to be related to them when they know Rose's brother died in Voldemort's attack. Admittedly, he looks like Harry would have looked at this age if he had lived, but this boy is two years younger than their Harry would be. They all sit around the dining table and have a quiet meal with Harry and Hermione picking up on the thoughts of both adults with a bit of disappointment in their hearts. After dinner the group retires to the sitting room where a house elf pops in with after dinner drinks appropriate for age for each person. It takes one look at Harry and Hermione and bows low to them and pops away.

Mr. Potter gets angry at the display and asks," Who are you really and why did that elf bow to you? You are not master of this house."

"I will answer your question, but first we want to know why you treat Rose the way you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Potter says angrily," What gives you the right to question how we raise our child?"

"Because I went through it the first eight years of my life living at your sister's house and then had to put up with the fame in my own reality." Harry answers," Rose and us had a long talk before she set up this meeting and it is very degrading for Rose that you encourage it in this one. She has had to put up with the general populace believing she is either a savior or a menace, depending on the popular opinion of the moment. You know how cruel children can be. The fact that you encourage the belief that she defeated Voldemort as a baby has put a lot of unnecessary stress on her. What could she do as a baby? Throw dirty nappies at him?"

"But, the prophesy," Mrs. Potter declares.

"Rose told us the prophesy," Hermione says to her," And it has already been fulfilled. I'm not surprised Mr. Potter didn't figure it out as he was raised in the magical world and most witches and wizards don't have a lick of common sense because of magic but you Mrs. Potter was raised in the mundane world where logical thinking and thinking outside the box is the norm. What did you do when you went into hiding to protect Rose? Our prophesy is quite different than hers, so you must have done something, because I know she doesn't have mine and Harry's protections."

Lilly Potter thinks back to the day they went into hiding and then gasps.

"The runes," she exclaims," they worked."

"What runes?" James Potter asks.

"When we first went into hiding at Godrick's Hollow I used a combination of mine and Roses blood to draw runes on Rose's crib and on Rose herself to protect her if something were to happen to us. I didn't get a chance to finish Harry's as you interrupted me about going to the movie that night."

"That explains it," Hermione says with Herman nodding in agreement as he also picks up on the significance.

"What?" Rose says in frustration," What do runes have to do with anything?"

"That's what you were doing," James says," I thought you were just looking for something under his crib. Gods, if I hadn't interrupted you…"

"You didn't know and we had no reason to think Voldemort would attack that night." Lilly says," I would have finished them the next day."

Hermione turns to Rose," I know you aren't taking Ancient Runes or Arithmancy but you should consider studying them on the side. They saved your life as a baby and are very useful in warding and enchanting objects. When your mother painted those runes on you and your crib she powered them with the unconditional love she had for you at the time and your pure innocent blood enhanced the power. That's why Voldemort was defeated that night. The power he knows not is the love of a parent for her child combined with the blood of that innocent child. He is incapable of love and that power is still within you right now despite him using your blood in a ritual to animate his homunculus body."

"That's why he still couldn't touch me," Rose whispers in wonder," I thought it was funny when he bragged to his Death Eaters that he had defeated my blood by using it in the ritual and then burning his finger when he touched me. If the situation hadn't been so dire I would have fallen over laughing at him. As it was he saw my smile and used the Cruciatus Curse on me. He cut me loose and we dueled. Our wands locked up in the Prior Incantato effect and when I forced the beam back into his wand shades of his last victims appeared. Poor Cedric, I wish I could have saved him. He was such a gentleman."

"See," James Potter says," the prophesy saved her."

"No," Harry says," your training and shear dumb luck from both having wands with cores from the same phoenix saved her. Voldemort has fifty years more experience than she does, so a fourth year should have been no match for him. You have trained her well and her youth and agility is what held sway that day. She was able to use it to get away before he could recover from the spell effect."

"What about the part where neither could live while the other survives?" James asks still convinced about the prophesy.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort officially died on Oct. 31st 1981," Hermione says," His body was destroyed by the backlash from those runes. Mrs. Potter is the hero that destroyed him not Rose. Rose should not have had to go through the BS that she has. You two should have taken the burden upon yourselves so she could have had a normal childhood. Granted, I'm sure she is grateful for the training but a little more love on your part wouldn't have hurt."

"If he was destroyed back then," James asks persisting," how is he alive to today? I still think that prophesy is the reason he has come back."

"Because he is insane," Hermione says," He attacked you because he heard the first two lines of the prophesy and acted upon them without knowing the whole thing. His spirit survived the attack by use of soul anchors, which he had done long before the prophesy was uttered by Trelawney. **They** kept him anchored to this plane of existence. When you split your soul you lose your sanity and become paranoid and aggressive. That is why everyone is afraid of him, including his followers. If he had heard the whole prophecy he might have attacked and killed you and Mrs. Potter but he would have left Rose alone for fear of triggering it; believing he would be in charge of the government by the time she was old enough to understand what happened. With him in charge he would have had the power to control what became of her, thus removing her as a threat."

"Rose doesn't even have to be involved in this war," Harry says," At least not till after she graduates Hogwarts. Hopefully by then the war will be over and she and Herman can give you lots of grand babies. I just wish we knew how many he made so we could start tracking them down."

"Seven," Rose blurts.

Everyone looks at her.

"Me and Professor Dumbledore have been having meetings since school started," she elaborates," He's been showing me memories of Tom's life and we figure he was fixated on the number seven being the magically strong number it was thought to be back in the seventies. Dumbledore says it has been since proven to be an ordinary number like any other. He said Tom was also fixated on acquiring relics of the Founders. He found the ring of Slytherin this summer and somehow activated the curse on it. That is why his hand is black."

Harry and Hermione gasps when they hear this and having the same thought, look at each other and nod.

The Potters notice this and Mr. Potter says," Okay, I think I get all of what you have told us and we will have to have a talk with our daughter about it."

"Finally," Rose whispers with hope to herself.

"We understand you are taking up for Rose and we appreciate it now we have a better understanding of events," Mrs. Potter says to Hermione," but you still haven't told us how you know all of this. You mentioned a different reality and Rose has said something about that as well. You also said 'our prophesy was different'. Not Harry's prophesy, but ours. You said that Rose doesn't have the same protections as you do. That is why you asked me what I did to protect her. You two are too young for Harry to be an alternate version of my son."

"I said 'our prophesy' because it applies to both Harry and I." Hermione says," It goes like this: '**_The one to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies. Born to ones who have thrice defied him. With his soul mate by his side, they will have powers the dark lord knows not. Powers from Heaven and Earth not understood by mortal man. Together they will bring the world into peace and harmony. The one to vanquish the dark lord approaches.'"_**

"Actually," Harry answers," I'm a male version of Rose and in our reality it is nineteen ninety four. We were sent here on the third of November during a Hogsmeade weekend. We thought I would be picked for the Tri-wizard Tournament but I wasn't. We suspect now the Creator stepped in to stop that from happening so we could come here. I'm sure if Crouch junior put my name in the cup per their plan he is probably sweating it out now, trying to figure out what he did wrong."

"What I want to know is why that elf bowed to you," Mr. Potter demands.

"That elf as you called him has a name," Hermione says pissed," His name is Jeeves and in our reality he is our butler/chauffeur and also our friend. We freed all of the Potter elves and bonded with them as family. They now look like the elves of old and have equal rights within our family as companions to Harry and I. We don't condone slavery in any form and the elves know who we are and respect us."

"We are older than we look because we spent fifty years in another galaxy on a mission for the Creator." Harry says disappointed in this reality's Potters," Hermione and I have been married according to your calendar fifty eight years. We are the Elders of the Universe. We are a soul bound couple and immortal. My parents were both killed when Pettigrew showed Voldemort our front door. We were told by the Creator to look to our parents as a stepping stone to the greater world and I was hoping I could get to know what my mother and father were like but you two are too different from what I was told my parents were like. If you can come around to our way of thinking honestly then you are welcome to come and visit us. We will be staying at our other parents, the Granger's, home. We enjoyed the pleasant dinner we had and the conversation afterward was educational. Come on Herman. We need to get you back to Hogwarts. Rose needs to stay and talk to her parents."

The Pendragons stand up and Hermione takes Herman's hand. The trio phase out back to Hogwarts to the surprise and utter horror of James Potter knowing his wards can be breached so easily.

"Did you see what they did?" James says to Lilly," that wasn't apparition and they went through the wards like they weren't there."

"They call it phasing," Rose says with a sigh at how stubborn her dad could be at times," It's probably never occurred to you that the house elves can do the same thing. Dad, you are a great and powerful wizard but you still think like a pure blood. You are lucky none of the other pure bloods have thought to use their elves for nefarious purpose either. That is what thinking outside the box means. You just pissed off the magical King and Queen of all Britannia. They go by the last name of Pendragon here but are Potters first where they come from. I hope you can figure out how to make amends because if you don't, I will be leaving you like Sirius left his parents and go live with Herman at the Grangers."

She gets up from her seat in tears and runs to the floo throwing in powder for the trip to Hogwarts.

ooOOoo

She exits Professor McGonagall's floo in tears and runs into Herman's arms. He has been waiting patiently for her to come back. He puts his arms around her as she cries on his shoulder.

"I think I want to come with you for Christmas instead of going home," she sobs to him.

"You really mean that Rose?" Herman asks," because I've been meaning to ask you something. Now that I have my sister back and with her status, I think I would like to ask you sooner rather than later. I mean I was gathering up the courage to ask your father for permission first but don't think it is necessary now. I get the feeling he doesn't really approve of me because of my blood status and was just tolerating me for your sake hoping you would dump me and find another pure blood. Umph…"

Rose stuck a finger to his lips to get him to stop rambling.

"There's been no one but you Herman," she says with hope in her voice," I'm not interested in any of those stuck up pure bloods. It's always been you. Now slow down and ask me properly."

Herman gets down on one knee and pulls a blue velvet box from his pocket that he has been carrying around for quite some time. In the box is a two carat diamond engagement ring with diamonds and rubies on either side of the main stone.

"Would a Rose Lynn Potter whom I love with all of my heart and soul like to change her name to become Rose Lynn Granger? I know I can't offer you a mansion to live in like your family's, but I'm well off enough to support you until we can get out on our own. I mean at least my parents are but …"

She shushed him again," You talk too much and you should know by now I don't care about money. Money is just money. We can make some together if we want to work. The answer is yes. I love you with all of my heart and soul and would love to be betrothed to you until we can get married. Kiss me please."

He complies and stands up to kiss her. He slips the ring on her finger and with a flash it resizes to fit. Their lips come together in a passionate kiss and a light golden glow of true love surrounds their bodies as they kiss, starting their bond. They hear a sniff over to one side of the room and jump apart. Herman had completely forgotten whose office they are in. They look over and spot Professor McGonagall with a handkerchief wiping her eyes.

"That was beautiful," she says," I just knew you two were destined to be together. You've been stuck at the hip since you arrived in first year. In case you didn't notice, there was a light golden glow around you when you kissed. That was the glow of the start of a true love bond. The bond will grow stronger as time passes until you get married. It is a sign that you are truly meant to be together."

The couple blushes at being caught kissing like that but welcomes the explanation for the glow. They leave the professor's office hand in hand to walk back to their dorm for the evening stopping and kissing several times along the way.

_End Flashback_

ooOOoo


	4. Trip to America

Chapter 4: Trip to America

On Friday afternoon after classes Harry and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor dorms to retrieve Herman for their trip home for the weekend. They decided Rose needed to come as well since she was betrothed to Herman, so he is responsible for her by wizarding law and is also under the protection of House Pendragon. The newly betrothed couple grabs their carry-on bags and forms a circle with Harry on one side and Hermione on the other so they could phase to the Granger's sitting room. When they arrive Mrs. Granger squeals at her son and grabs him in a big hug while Hermione hugs her father. Then they switch with Mr. Granger and Herman shaking hands in a manly style as neither wanted to be seen by the women as acting all touchy feely.

"How you doing dad?" Herman says while shaking his hand.

"Do'in just fine son," George says shaking his son's hand.

"_Must be a father son thing,"_ Harry muses to himself_," he didn't have any problem hugging me." _

Hermione, Ariel and their mum just sniggers at their activity.

"Got some news dad, mum," Herman says as he takes Rose's arm in his.

He doesn't get a chance to say anything though because Mrs. Granger spots the ring on Rose's finger. Another loud squee erupts as she rushes forward to grab Rose's hand, looking at the ring.

"Nice rock," Ariel says," just remember to use silencing charms on your room. **I** don't want to hear anything coming from your room after you two go in there. I'm never getting married. Boys. Yuck."

"Not till until you turn twenty five at least," George Granger says under his breath.

Harry and Herman who had overheard his comments nod in agreement.

Hermione walks over to Harry and stage whispers," You don't have any room to talk. We were her age when we got married."

"That was different and you know it Hermione," Harry whispers back while keeping a twinkling eye on Ariel," we were soul bonded. We were so in love we couldn't help it."

Ariel's eyes grow round as saucers when she hears that and she covers her ears," Ewwww. Not listening. Not listening."

"You don't have to worry Ariel," Harry says to her with a grin," I have a new little sister now and with your big brother's help, any boy that comes sniffing around you will have to get through us first."

"Good," she says," definitely no boys for me. They're gross; 'cept for you. **I** think you're cute."

"Uhh, Thanks," Harry says.

Everyone laughs at the banter going back and forth between them.

"Did you contact Aunt Martha?" Harry asks.

"Yes we did son," George says.

Harry beams at him for calling him son and conjures a round hoop large enough for everyone to grab on.

"Okay dad," Harry says," Look me in the eyes and picture a room in the Kent's home that has enough open space for us to fit in like this.

George looks into Harry's eyes and can feel a tingle in his head as Harry reads his thoughts.

"Okay," Harry says as he breaks eye contact," Got it. Everyone grab their travel bag with one hand and the hoop with the other. Travel time is thirty seconds and you may feel a bit disoriented if you haven't done this before. Kick your legs like you are walking and bend your knees slightly when landing and you should make it through without mishap."

"I've done this before," Rose says," But never this far in one go."

Harry nods acknowledgement to her and taps the hoop with his finger.

"Portus," he incants and the hoop flashes blue for a moment.

"Everyone ready?" He asks and gets nods all around.

He puts his hand over Ariel's to insure she doesn't let go and says," Activate."

And with a swirl of colored lights the family is gone.

ooOOoo

In Smallville Kansas the Kents are gathered in the sitting room which has a large open space in the middle of the room waiting on their arrival. They have never seen portkey travel before. They had heard about it of course since Martha is a witch, but always travel by mundane means because of Johnathan and Clark. Clark detects a quiet sucking sound in the middle of the room with his super hearing and then a small light starts to coalesce about three feet off the floor. The three Kent's focus on the light and then with a flash of colors seven people appear out of nowhere in the middle of the room. A couple of them stumble a bit on landing but all of them stay upright.

"That was cool," Ariel exclaims then spots a man standing over to the side and runs to him for a hug.

"Uncle Jonathan," she again exclaims happily.

He picks her up and twirls her around while she giggles happily," It's good to see you sweetheart. Have you been a good girl?"

"Of course," she says innocently," I'm always good."

"That you are sweety," Mrs. Granger says as she takes her from Jonathan's arms and sets her down," mostly. How are you Jonathan?"

"Oh, you know. Same ol' same ol'" He says spotting Harry and Hermione standing by the Granger adults," Not much goin' on around here. Heard you got some excitement though."

"It's a long story," Mrs. Granger says as she gestures her daughter and son-in-law forward," This is Harry and Hermione Pendragon. Hermione is my daughter from another reality. She is actually Herman's twin though she appears two years younger than him."

"Want to explain that again," Jonathan says," I can understand and accept people with magic because of Martha and people from another planet because of how we got Clark. But what do you mean another reality?"

Clark takes a good look at the Pendragons and recognizes them from one of his teachings aboard his ship during his long journey to Earth. He walks over to them and bows low to them.

"Welcome Elders," he says to them," my teachers said you would come if there was need."

"Hello Kal-el," Hermione says with a smile," Our Kal-el said much the same when we met him for the first time, though he is much younger than you are by about ten years."

She then looks up at Jonathan and asks," Have you ever heard of the parallel universe theory?"

"You mean the one where every time someone makes a decision the universes split based on which way the decision is made?"

"Yes, that's the one," Hermione says," Everyone has those moments in their life when they think back and say to themselves that if only they had made a different decision instead of the one they actually made things would be better. Well, that is what actually happens. In a parallel universe somewhere there will be a version of you that did make that decision and is living a different life. Whether that life is better than the one you are living now or not only the Creator of all Things can keep track of. The grass is always greener on the other side till you get there and look back over the fence you just jumped. One never knows until they experience the consequences of the decision made whether it was the right one or not. Harry and I are from one of those parallel universes and we were sent here to help this world by the Creator. We are the Elders of the Universe and go wherever the Creator needs us the most at any given point in time. In this universe our counter parts here were in my case stillborn and in Harry's case is standing next to Herman. Rose's brother was killed by Voldemort and may have been a look alike for Harry, but **she** is the one who survived the killing curse in this reality and is living **a** different version of his life. It can get very confusing but let's just says that we have the genetic make up to be considered blood relatives and leave it at that. It's simpler that way."

"I can live with that," Jonathan says then turns to Martha," You haven't said a thing Martha. What do you think?"

"Oh I understood everything they said and I'm happy with it," she answers turning to Hermione," You said one of the reasons you came here is to see Clark?"

"Yes," Hermione answers," We wanted to see if he is having trouble coping with his powers and if he is, try to help him understand what to expect and to enlist his help in the future as needed. He is going to be a great asset to keeping peace on this planet and bringing the human race into the greatness it is capable of."

"Well as for powers," Jonathan says," He can run real fast and is super strong. So far he hasn't been hurt by anything that I am aware of. What else will he be able to do?"

Everyone turns to Clark and Harry asks, "Have you had any problems you want to talk about Clark?"

Clark gets his thoughts together for a few minutes," my biggest problem is keeping my powers secret from others. There have been circumstances where I have had to intervene to prevent disasters from happening or rescue someone from a traffic accident. I rescued Lex Luther and my girlfriend Lana from traffic accidents, where he went off a bridge and her truck was caught up in a tornado with her in it. I think I actually flew that time. Lana knows what I can do but Lex only suspects. He watches me like a hawk, trying to catch me out. I don't know how much longer I will be able to fool him. He started collecting the meteorite rocks that came with me on my trip when I landed in the middle of a meteor shower. He's tried inviting me to his mansion a few times but whenever I get near it I get sick to my stomach and feel weak, so I have had to decline his invitations. So far my excuses have been plausible enough to keep him at bay, but they won't be for much longer."

Harry reaches into a pocket of his robes and pulls out a set of watches he conjured within and hands them out to the family.

"Okay everyone, pay attention," Hermione says in teacher mode," These are magical watches that will protect you from all the curses including the unforgiveables. The only reason they will go that far is because you are a blood relative or are related to us by marriage. Rose, your bond with Herman will include you in this so this makes you safe from Voldemort's curses. The watch will not protect you from a gun or knife or even a fist to the head. They do have a safety feature built in that if you are hurt and can't respond you will be taken by port key to the nearest magical hospital. If you are in control of your faculties and need to bug out of a nasty situation you can set a trigger word to activate the port key to a safe location of your choice. Just set the GPS coordinates of the safe house and you are set. All magical hospitals are programmed into the watch by magic itself and it will know where to take you. If you are traveling overseas you might want to register with the local ministry of magic to prevent any issues. The watches each have a communications mirror that will allow you to talk to anyone with a similar watch as long as you know the call code for the person you want to talk to. Think video phone. Mine and Harry's call code is Hawke for him and Kendra for me. Clark may want to use a different name for his to keep his identity secret. Please don't use them where the public can see you. Think magical statue of secrecy and you will be okay. You can wear them anywhere as they appear to be regular watches to everyone else; just don't use the magical properties of them unless it is an emergency. Oh and Clark's watch will protect him from the radio isotopes of the rocks from his home planet, which are poisonous to him. Once you put them on they will only come off if you will them off. Please get used to wearing them for your own safety. They will never break or wear out and they run off the ambient magic in the air so will never need winding or batteries."

Everyone puts the watches on and watch as the bands size to fit comfortably.

"You can go visit your friend now Clark," Harry says," you can even help him sort his rock collection. Next time you see him just say you finally got permission from your parents to visit him. Tell him in embarrassed confidence that that was the real reason you couldn't come over. You're parents thought you were too young and they now consider you old enough to be responsible away from home. Be convincing for your age and he will believe you. If he gives you too much trouble we can always remove his memories and implant new ones to get him to leave you alone."

"Would you like to go outside and show us what you can do Clark?" Hermione asks," we can then show you what you can expect for the future."

He nods to her and leads the group out to the large barn on the property. Everyone was dressed warmly for November weather except Clark who had a light jacket on for appearances and the Pendragons who had on their consular robes. Upon entering the barn Clark walks over to a small tractor and lifts it over his head and then sets it down again. He picks up a rock and pulverizes it with a squeeze of his fist. Next he runs around the room so fast only Harry and Hermione can keep up with him.

"That's very impressive Clark," Hermione says," You are a normal human from Krypton. Your strength comes from the heavy gravity of your home planet. **On** Krypton you would be as normal as your parents are here on Earth, while they would be crushed by what would be normal gravity to you. Some of your speed is a byproduct of that as well. Because of the unique properties of our sun's radiation and how it affects you, you will manifest other powers such as laser vision, x-ray vision and flying. You may be able to hold your breath indefinitely and use your breath to put out fires. As long as you stay on this planet under its unique sun you will live a very long life. **You** come by all of this naturally, while Harry and I are genetically engineered to do all of this with DNA from a planet similar to yours and nano-probes in our blood. We also have our magic which puts us up there slightly above you in abilities plus we can go anywhere in the universe while still retaining our abilities. We can take you for a trip in our ship if you like so you can experience the difference."

"I would like that," Clark says," Can mom and dad come too?"

"Of course they can," Harry says," the ship is large enough for a crew of 200 and not be crowded so space is not an issue."

"Is that **your** spaceship that is in orbit above England?" Jonathan asks," it's been on the news a lot since it appeared. The news reader said NASA is scrambling to get a shuttle prepped to go investigate. They said it appears to be unpowered except that it is in a stationary orbit that is stable. The Russians are doing the same. It's like they want to see who can get there first."

"That's our ship," Harry confirms," Even we haven't visited it yet but we were told it operates the same as our other ship that is still in our reality. We de-cloaked it to get the attention of the major governments of Earth and to let them know Earth is not the only planet with life on it in the galaxy. We are going to put an end to the cold war and unite the planet. Clark will be further proof when he takes up the destiny his birth parents set for him."

"Okay," Hermione says," If you have a candle or two we can show you what Clark's heat vision will look like and we will fly around a bit to show that part."

Jonathan sets up two candles for the couple and as they each look at one of the candles two sets of pencil lead thin beams of red light emits from the pupils of their eyes. When they finish with that the couple runs around the interior of the barn like Clark did and then fly up to the loft and back down again. Clark is very happy that there are more people like him and that he is not alone and isolated any more. The Grangers are astounded that their daughter and son-in-law can fly and run like that.

"That's very impressive," Jonathan says," can you do welding with you laser vision?"

"Yes we can and when Clark manifests the ability he will be able to as well," Hermione says looking around at some of the worn down farm implements parked in the barn," Probably come in mighty handy in repairing damaged equipment."

Harry looks at Hermione and gets a nod from her," Are there any questions?"

"Yes," Martha answers," I was wondering about your robes. I know British magicals wear them but yours doesn't look like regular robes."

"That's because they're Jedi Knights," Ariel pipes up.

Martha looks at Ariel and smiles," That was just a movie sweetheart. A good one, but still just a movie."

She looks up in surprise as she hears the snap hiss of a pair of light sabers turning on.

"We are Jedi Consular from the order of the Jedi and were trained by Yoda himself," Hermione says," we've detected that Clark and Jonathan may have the ability to channel the force if they have the desire to learn to work at it. We will instruct you on how to do this while we are here so you can practice. The first step is meditation and letting your senses reach out to your surroundings. You will find it refreshing and peaceful after a hard day's work, Uncle Jonathan, to sit and meditate. We will try it this evening after dinner with Harry and I channeling the force through you so you can get a feel for what to look for."

"I thought Yoda was just a character in a story," Clark says," I really enjoyed the movies."

"No," Harry says," He lived a thousand years ago, along with Luke and Leia and the others. The movies are a dramatization of a galaxy wide war that Hermione and I put a stop to. The Creator sent us back in time through a portal in our ship to stop Palpatine from destroying all life in that galaxy from a virus he was developing that was supposed to kill off all non-human life forms."

"Trouble was," Hermione takes over," It killed all life in the galaxy. He didn't anticipate it killing off all of the animals and crops the humans depended on for food and medicines. Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi never happened. We stopped the Death Star from destroying Alderaan with a planetary shield and sent Palpatine to meet his maker. We suspect that George Lucas is a descendant from someone in that galaxy where the war is now legend. We found, in our reality at least, that Earth has been visited by a lot of people from other planets with some staying to live out their lives here. Star Trek is another TV show based on aliens from another planet in that the Vulcans have visited our Earth and had a base on the backside of the moon. We were told to patrol this part of the galaxy in our new ship so that will be one of our first stops. We want to see if Vulcan exists in this reality and if it does, see if they would be willing to help us. Visiting Vulcan also would be a good opportunity for Clark to feel what it is like to leave this system and feel like a normal human from Krypton."

"Wow," Martha says," That's some story. Just think a whole galaxy full of aliens and starships as a common occurrence."

"Well," Harry says," this galaxy is probably full of them as well. Earth hasn't been contacted yet because we are too primitive and divided. Once we establish a world government and faster than light travel we will be able to see for ourselves. We're pretty sure the Vulcans exist. We're just not sure how we will be received by them when we travel to their world. We were told by the Creator in a dream that this reality is more violent than ours is and we may have to defend ourselves from aggressive species, so we are going to go out very soon and see who is in neighborhood."

Hermione speaks up after a subtle look from Harry," Aunt Martha, why don't you show me the kitchen so we can get some tea and hot chocolate going. I think our menfolk want to talk shop."

"If you don't mind, I'll come with you Rose," Herman says," I'm too much of a city boy to keep up with Uncle Jonathan when he starts talking about the farm."

Rose smiles up at him and puts her arm through his as they walk with the others back to the main house.

Harry looks around at the run down equipment stored in the barn waiting on repairs needed after the fall harvest.

"Uncle Jonathan," Harry says to get his attention," I can see from the amount of equipment that needs repairs that you are in dire need of replacements for some of it."

"We do okay," Jonathan says," With Clark's help the repairs go by quickly and we always manage to get a few more miles out these old tractors and combines."

"I can understand that," Harry says," And it looks like you are doing quite well for yourself."

"We are very proud of what we can do together," Clark says with a smile as he stands next to his father," Aren't we dad?"

"That we are son," Jonathan says with an arm across Clark's shoulder.

"Well," Harry says while pinching his chin with his thumb and forefinger," Let me think for a minute. Hermione and I are fairly well to do and we would like to invest in your farm. At least enough to replace some of your older equipment with some of the new air conditioned combines and tilling tractors. We might even be able to get you some good farm hands that won't cost you anything except room and board."

"That's not really necessary Harry," Jonathan says," Those tractors and combines don't come cheap."

"Let me think for a minute and I will come up with something you can live with," Harry says.

Harry starts pacing while he is thinking about farm help and getting more angry as he thinks about his father's attitude about the Potter elves.

ooOOoo

Inside the house Hermione is talking to Aunt Martha and her mum.

"What's it like to be soul bonded to Harry?" her mother asks," you said you've been together since you were eight? My goodness, that's Ariel's age."

Hermione gets a dreamy look in her eyes as she thinks about Harry and says," Its wonderful mum. We have a connection that is so special we couldn't possibly live without one another. We have no secrets between us and we know how the other feels at all times. Like right now Harry is talking business with Uncle Jonathan… and he is getting agitated about something."

She looks towards the barn where then men are and gasps," I'll be right back, Harry's right, we have to do something."

She stands up and fades away. The women look on in astonishment at where she was standing.

"That wasn't apparition," Martha says.

"No," Helen agrees," it sure wasn't. I wonder what else they can do?"

ooOOoo

In the barn the three other males are getting concerned at Harry furious pacing when Hermione suddenly fades into view. She runs up to Harry and grabs him in a hug where she holds onto him while crying into his shoulder.

"We have to do something Harry," she sobs," I don't care what your parents in this reality think. We're Potters and we will not stand for slavery. They don't deserve the elves they have. We can fix it, we have to."

"I know Hermione," Harry says as he snuggles and rubs noses with her as he calms down.

"Care to fill us mere mortals in on what this is all about?" Jonathan asks," I heard the word slavery in there somewhere and we Kent's don't condone it either."

"Neither do the Grangers," George Granger adds firmly.

"Sorry I got so worked up Uncle Jonathan," Harry says," But the Potters own several hundred house elves and after meeting Rose's parents I think Hermione and I will just have to relieve them of them. In our reality all of the elves have been freed and bonded as family."

"My Harry found the way to end their slavery in our reality," Hermione says proudly while looking lovingly up at him.

"Potter," Jonathan asks," as in Potter Industries? The people who own the dairy farm and equestrian center in Glendale?"

Harry and Hermione both nod to him.

"Clem," Harry calls out loudly.

Almost immediately a pop is heard as a small creature with large bulbous eyes, floppy ears and a long nose appears in the barn. He takes one look at Harry and Hermione and bows low with his head touching the dirt floor of the barn.

"Yous is the great Elders wees been hearings about," he says," How can Clems helps yous."

Hermione gets down on her knees and hugs the elf, whose eyes go wide at being hugged.

"It's us who can help you and all of the other Potter elves," she says," Would you like to bond with Harry and I as family? This will break the curse put on your race long ago."

"You would doos that?" Clem cries," yous would really bond with us as family?"

"In a heartbeat," Harry says kindly to Clem," Are you love bonded to Glenda?"

"Yess," Clem says," for the lasts two hundred and threes years shees has been mys mate. We is hoping to find a family wees can takes care of for our last hundreds or sos years."

"If you can bring Glenda here we will bond with you so you can show the others," Hermione says looking up at Jonathan and gets a nod," I think we know a family that will take you in."

Clem gives her a quick hug and pops away. The others from the house had entered the barn at the same time Harry called out to Clem. After listening and watching Rose walks over to Harry and gives him a hug of her own.

"I approve Harry," she says," I've always been against the way the elves have been treated by the pureblood families in Britain but didn't know what I could do about it. Mum doesn't like it either but she just follows dad around blindly and goes along with it. If this works I think I can get mum to go behind dad's back to bond the elves at the manor. That is if I ever speak to them again."

Clem and Glenda pops back in at that time and stand there with anxious looks on their faces. Harry and Hermione each conjure a sock apiece with a casual flick of their wrist and hold them out; Hermione to Glenda and Harry to Clem.

"With this sock we free you," They chant together and then with a hand on each of the elves heads they chant," We bond with you as family. You are now called Glenda and Clem Potter-Pendragon. Welcome to the family."

The Pendragons stand back and everyone watches as the two elves increase in height by two feet and grow green tinted hair on their heads with Glenda's continuing down to her waist. Their eyes change from the protruding bulbous look to small slanted eyes with golden eyelashes and brows. Their ears change from being long and floppy to a normal size for their now smaller heads with a slight point to the tips.

"What a handsome race," Martha comments," I've never seen a house elf before. They look like the elves of legend."

"That's what we are madam," Clem says," Millennia ago we were cursed as a race by a dark wizard that had gone mad by creating soul anchors in an effort to reach immortality. We destroyed his anchors as they are abominations against nature and he cursed us for it. He was killed by the goblins when he tried to do the same to them. We were able to get word to them in time to save their race."

"You sound a lot better with your speech now," Herman comments," You sound almost cultured."

"That was part of the curse," Glenda says." We lost the power of clear speech and were reduced to the cartoony appearance you saw of us before. You mentioned a family?"

"Yes," Jonathan says looking at Martha who nods," Martha and I would love to take you in. What did you do before now?"

"I was the supervisor of the elves at the dairy farm in Glendale and Glenda worked in the house. Though there isn't much to do with no one living there right now." Clem says," We were hoping to find a family so I could promote Samuel to foreman."

"Looks like you found one if you want it," Martha says.

Clem and Glenda put on their human glamor forms.

"We do," Glenda confirms," And we can get extra help when planting and harvest season comes. With our magic we can increase the yield from the fields and make the farm a lot more profitable. You will become the envy of every farmer for miles around."

Jonathan sticks out his hand to Clem," Welcome to the family Clem and Glenda. It might be good if you used the Pendragon last name in your human forms so that you aren't associated with the Potters that own the dairy farm. It will keep people from bothering you. We can tell people that you were hired by our investors whom are a lord and lady from England."

"A wise decision Master Kent," Clem says.

"Do you have to call me master?" Jonathan asks.

"You are the master of the house are you not?" Clem asks.

"I suppose I am," Jonathan says," I just don't want other people to think you are my slave or something."

Harry whispers something to Clem.

"That is acceptable" Clem says," Lord Pendragon suggests we elves refer to you as Mister and Mrs. K and your son as young Mr. K while we are out. That way we will be the hired help to your neighbors but still family to you. We elves revere family above all else and will be proud to be a part of yours."

"I can live with that," Jonathon says with a smile," At least I don't feel like I own you and you are more than welcome to be part of my family."

"Okay," Harry says," Now that that is settled we need to free any other elves that you know about. Clem, if you could invite them here we will take care of it now so they can get back to whatever they were doing."

Clem grins and nods his head in agreement before popping away. After a few minutes elves start popping in two and three at a time until thirty two house elves stand before the Elders. Harry and Hermione patiently go through the process of freeing and bonding the elves who all grow as Clem and Glenda did but also become more powerful due to whom they are bonding to. They are talking excitedly amongst themselves when Harry clears his throat.

"Thank you all for coming and allowing us to free you from the curse of the house elf," Harry says with Hermione snuggling into him in contentment," We will come to visit you this summer and if you know of any other elves the Potter's own or any in an unhappy bondage with someone else we will be happy to set them free and bond with them as well. You are free to go back to your jobs with our blessing."

The elves cheer and start popping away until all are gone except for Clem and Glenda. Glenda pops to the Kent's kitchen to start preparing dinner for the evening. After a little while she calls the family in for the evening meal. Harry and Jonathan retire to his office after the meal to hash out the details for Harry and Hermione to invest in his farm as he would like very much to get some new equipment. Afterwards they all sit around the television to watch the late news before going to bed when it is announced that NASA has set a launch date for the next day to investigate the strange object orbiting Earth above England. The news reader reports that even with high powered telescopes all that can be made out about the object is it is two hundred forty meters long and two hundred meters wide at the rear. The shuttle will be carrying a platoon of soldiers in the cargo bay in a specially made passenger module that was made for such a contingency.

"Looks like we should be there to meet them when they arrive," Harry says to Hermione after hearing the news reader's report.

"Looks like it Harry," Hermione says," Did they say what time the launch is?"

"No, but it doesn't matter," Harry says," We should go early to do a systems check to make sure there is air and the internal temperature will be comfortable for our guests."

ooOOoo


	5. Meet N Greet - Taking out the Trash

_**Chapter 5: Meet N Greet – Taking out the trash**_

The next morning the Pendragons are up early and Glenda has breakfast waiting on them when they walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Glenda," Hermione says as they sit at the table.

"Good morning My Lady," she answers as she sets places for the rest of the family.

Being farmers, they are usually up with the sun or before depending on the chores to be done that day.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Jonathan asks," George and I both have military experience and Clark is impervious to harm. We could help out if needed."

"Hermione and I can handle whatever trouble they might cause," Harry says," but you are all welcome to come and see the ship if you want."

Hermione turns to the two elves eating their breakfast at the end of the table.

"Would you two like to come as well?" she asks," you can see what a space ship looks like and then tell us if you think elves would be useful as crew. There are many jobs that can be done; like mining for ore on other planets, sorting the ores when collected, helping others to get ready for missions and things like that. We could use elf help once we get started on our mission. You won't even have to glamor yourselves. We would just tell anyone we meet from Earth that you are part of our crew and to any other species we meet in our travels it won't matter."

Clem and Glenda look at each other with smiles and happiness at how they are being accepted so readily into the family.

"We would be honored My Lord," Clem says," It's in our nature to work and no job is too big for us to do. We get our knowledge of things from our masters, so we know what you know when the need arises. That means we can operate any equipment or system on the ship or any machine here on the planet."

"I never knew that," Hermione says," That could be very useful in the future; thank you Clem. If you have any family you want to bring then by all means do so. The Phoenix would normally be configured for a crew of two hundred twenty four. Right now it is configured for Harry and me to operate with our thoughts, but we can release systems and delegate tasks as needed to keep any number of you busy all the time. Each task is just as important as the next whether you are doing physical work or not."

"Sounds like we have a new family business to learn and operate," George says to the group.

Hermione smiles at her mum and dad's enthusiasm.

"We can be like the Robinson's from Lost in Space without the lost part," she comments.

Everyone laughs at her comment and then go to their rooms to get dressed for their adventure. After about thirty minutes everyone gathers in the living room and looks at Harry for instructions on what to do next.

"Okay everyone," Harry says," This may feel weird or you may not feel anything at all. We are going to use the ships transporters to get everyone there at once."

The adults look around nervously as Harry closes his eyes to concentrate on the Phoenix in orbit above London England. Aboard the ship all of the internal systems come on line and the environmental controls make sure the ship is ready.

"Okay everyone, here we go," Hermione says.

"Energize," she silently commands the ships transporter system.

The family disappears very swiftly in a swirl of sparkles and light to reappear on a transporter pad in the cargo area of the ship.

"That was cool," Ariel exclaims.

"I'm beginning to think everything is cool to you," Harry teases.

"Pretty much." she answers," Except for boys. Not you Cousin Clark. You are way beyond cool."

"Thanks Ariel," he says," I think."

They all laugh at Ariel's youthful exuberance and follow Harry and Hermione to the bridge of the ship, which is located in the top center of the ship. As they enter the room the main screen comes on to show the area of space around the ship and the family finds chairs around the room to settle in to watch the launch of the shuttle from below. While they are waiting Harry and Hermione run a system's check and find everything ready and waiting. They decide to activate the tactical station for Jonathan and George to monitor while they wait. After a few minutes of checking the armaments and inventory George lets out a low whistle.

"Harry?" He asks," Have you checked out the capabilities of this ship?"

"Yes we have dad," Hermione answers," We knew as soon as we connected with the Biomatter AI of the ship what she is capable of. I doubt we will have any problem handling ourselves in any situation we encounter."

"I feel much safer now that I have seen it for myself," Jonathan confirms.

"What's that supposed to mean George?" Helen asks.

"It basically means we don't have to worry about anything Earth can throw at us and a platoon of soldiers in the shuttle that is launching will not be a threat." George answers.

"Oh," she says," that's nice to know. I really hate how our government is so tight lipped and arrogant. I'm surprised we have lasted this long."

"That is exactly why we are here," Hermione says to the group," When the shuttle arrives, you all stand behind us and let us do the talking. We are going to start letting the governments of Earth know that it is not cool to drag out this mutual distrust of each other and that if they don't settle down we will have to do something about it."

The group all settle down to watch as the shuttle rises out of the atmosphere and passes into outer space. The Phoenix is about five hundred miles above London in a synchronous orbit, so the shuttle will have to make a couple of orbits as it reaches the correct altitude and speed to match the Phoenix.

ooOOoo

On board the shuttle the command crew looks at the object as they pass under it the first time and orient the ships cameras take lots of pictures and video film as they pass.

"That thing is huge," Commander Rhodes reports to the ground crew," It's obviously a space ship of some sort. There appears to be a large bay in the center of the ship based on the outline of a door there. It's probably for loading and unloading of cargo. There are also what appear to be reddish strips of something along the edges of the delta shaped wings, along with smaller doors around the perimeter."

"Whoa," the flight office says," did you see that?"

The crew watches on as the reddish strips flash several times as a light seems to run the length of the ship along the strips.

"I think they know we are here," Rhodes says," I hope they are friendly."

"What did you see?" the ground commander asks.

"Those reddish strips just flashed brightly with a light running along them the full circumference of the ship," Rhodes reports," Despite not getting an answer to our many tries to communicate with them it is obvious they know we are here."

"Proceed with the mission," the ground commander says," Find out what their intentions are and use force if necessary to defend yourselves."

"Like we can do anything to that," the navigator mumbles under his breath.

The others nod in agreement while the soldiers in the passenger module, who have been monitoring communications, check their equipment in case a firefight breaks out.

As the shuttle approaches on the final orbit, the communications array lights up with a signal from the ship ahead of them. The commander switches to the frequency of the signal and adjusts his headset before answering the signal.

"Hope they understand English," he says as he pushes the talk button.

"This is Commander Rhodes of the United States of America Shuttle Columbia," he says into his mike," Can you understand me?"

"Yes," a voice comes out of the speaker," I understand you just fine. I need you to follow my instructions so we can bring your ship aboard."

"You sound British," Rhodes is unable to contain his surprise.

"That's because I am," the voice says," My name is Harry Pendragon and all will be explained when you arrive. We are going to open our cargo bay and tractor your ship inside. Once you have passed the force field you will need to lower your landing gear so we can set you down. You will know when it is safe to do so because you will feel gravity as you pass the field. We look forward to meeting you; Pendragon out."

The shuttle crew looks up at the bottom of the ship and watch as the door they had observed now slides to the side while a blue semitransparent energy shield keeps the air inside the bay. They can feel the tractor beam take hold of the ship and pull it closer and closer until they pass the barrier where gravity takes hold and a couple of items that had been floating in the cabin falls to the floor. Rhodes presses the switch for the landing gear to lower and lock and then feels the shuttle settle gently onto the floor of the large cargo bay.

"You may exit the ship when ready Commander," a new voice comes from the speaker. This one sounding American," The Elders are on their way to meet with you. The soldiers are welcome to disembark and partake of the food we have set up in the mess hall."

The shuttle crew all looks to Commander Rhodes and he shrugs his shoulders.

"We've been invited and we have a mission to complete," he says," They obviously know about the soldiers we brought with us and don't seem too worried about them. This is to be treated as a first contact mission until we find out otherwise. I don't really think we have much choice but to do as they ask."

With that said the crew stow their gear and Rhodes walks to the side hatch and opens it to find a set of stairs already waiting. At least he wouldn't have to use the emergency slide. He walks down the stairs to see a couple of what look like teenagers waiting on him.

ooOOoo

After giving instructions to the shuttle crew for landing in the cargo bay Harry and Hermione leave the bridge to walk down to meet Commander Rhodes. They know the one from their reality and are wondering if this one is the same. When they arrive they watch as a set of stairs are rolled over to the shuttle by the elves; who stand by as the hatch is opened on the side. Commander Rhodes walks down the steps followed by the rest of the command crew and then the soldiers follow and line up in formation behind the command crew.

"Permission to come aboard?" Commander Rhodes asks per protocol when boarding a naval vessel.

"Permission granted Commander Rhodes," Harry says," Welcome aboard the Starship Phoenix. If you will follow us we will lead you to the mess hall so the men can be fed and watered. We can all get to know each other better."

Harry and Hermione turn and lead the group up a flight of stairs to the second level and down the hall to the main dining area of the ship. When they get there they find tables set up with dishes and cutlery with menus for meal selection. The soldiers spread out over several tables while the command crew sits at the Captains table with Harry, Hermione and the rest of the family. The shuttle crew and soldiers can't help but stare as the elves take their orders and food materializes on their plates in a swirl of lights. After getting over their surprise they all dig in as the tension leaves the atmosphere. After the food is consumed, Harry and Hermione stands up to address the group.

"If I could have your attention please," Harry says to give everyone a chance to turn towards the front.

"Thank you," he continues," I know you all are worried about our intentions and want to know who we are and why we are here. This will sound like a fairy tale to you but I guarantee everything I am going to tell you is true. My name is Harold Pendragon and the lovely woman standing next to me is my wife Hermione. I know we look like teenagers to you and you are partially right in that our physical ages are fourteen for me and fifteen for my wife. Our subjective ages are actually sixty four and sixty five based on the fifty years we spent in another galaxy ending a war and helping the galaxy get their economy back on track. This ship is capable of traveling from one galaxy to another instantaneously through what we call our portal drive. I'm sure some of you have studied the theory about folding space and being able to travel from point A to point B without moving. That is one of the methods this ship uses to travel through space. We also have hyper and warp drives to use depending of the purpose of our mission and how quickly we need to get to our destination. We were born and live on Earth and my wife's parents are sitting next to us at the table. My parents were both killed when I was fifteen months old. We are as human as the rest of you except that we have a few extra strands in our DNA and use most of our brain which is why we can do the things we do. Our main mission right now is to end this so called cold war and unite the peoples of Earth. We are not alone in this galaxy and have neighbors that live on a planet that is only fifteen light years from here. That's practically on our doorstep when you take into account galactic distances. They have been in space since before we started walking upright and have left us alone as too primitive and uninteresting. We will hopefully be bringing Earth out of its primitive state with new technologies and ways of governing the people of the planet without all of the strife. We…"

Just then an alarm sounds and the computer speaks out," Captains to the bridge; Captains to the bridge, immediately."

Harry and Hermione stiffen up at what their senses are telling them.

"Keep your men here Commander," Harry commands and then he and Hermione fade out.

The elves take station around the room to keep the soldiers from doing anything.

"What's going on?" Commander Rhodes asks.

"We're just as much in the dark as you commander," Johnathan says as he and the rest of the family stand to go to the bridge.

ooOOoo

Harry and Hermione phase in already seated in their command chairs.

"Report," Harry commands as the rest of the family comes onto the bridge.

"The Russians have a space capsule headed our way that is being tracked by a missile from one of their enemies. It is tipped with a nuclear warhead. We are also getting a class one distress call from eight parsecs away toward the galactic center."

"Transport the cosmonaut's ship into the cargo bay. Destroy the missile that was launched in aggression and then the base it was fired from. Set coordinates for a portal jump to the distress call," Hermione orders while holding Harry's hand in distress.

"By your command," the AI answers.

Harry and Hermione have tears in their eyes as they order the ship to take the first lives they have had to take since they were born.

ooOOoo

Down on the planet in the Houston space center and the Russian space control everyone is in a slight panic as they track a missile being fired at the Russian ship from somewhere in the Asian continent. The Russians fire an interceptor missile to go after the one that is gaining on their space capsule, but are worried it may be too late. The two countries have telescopes and cameras pointed at the ship in orbit. So do the aggressors as they get ready to launch another missile at the ship in orbit. As they track their missile and the target on their radar they watch as their target disappears from their scopes while a bright red beam lances through the sky and takes out their missile. A few seconds later a bright white ball of light falls from orbit at hypersonic speed slamming into the center of the base. A super bright white light erupts from the impact point, expanding out from there to a fifty mile radius leaving nothing but glassed ground behind it. All life within that area was snuffed out. Luckily the base was so secret that there weren't any towns nearby.

ooOOoo

Both the Russians and Americans watch as the red strips on the ship light up and a beam of light lances out to take out the missile and then one of the doors opens on the side of the ship and a bright white ball of light accelerates to hypersonic speeds to follow the trajectory of the missile fired.

"I want satellite imagery of the impact point of that light," the NORAD commander orders.

They too have been monitoring everything and had upped the alert status to DEFCON 2 when that missile was fired.

A technician runs off to get the images and when he returns passes them off to one of the officers with a salute who then brings the images to the general in charge. They look at the images in awe and trepidation as they see the fifty mile ring of nothingness left behind from that one strike by the unknown ship.

Just then a loud piercing wail is heard from the speakers of the comm. center.

"Peoples of the Earth," a pair of young voices says in unison," We will not tolerate any country or organization firing nuclear missiles at another country or for the purpose of controlling their own people. Any aggression of that sort will be met by the total annihilation of the aggressor. There is no need for anyone to have nuclear weapons. They are an accident waiting to happen. You will cease this petty bickering about who has the biggest stick and disarm or we will do it for you. To the Russian Space Command; we have your Cosmonauts aboard our ship and they are safe. You will get them back when we return. We are the Elders of the Universe and you have been warned."

The speakers went dead after that and even though the general didn't like being told what to do by some young upstarts one more look at the photographs of the impact point made him pause.

"Sir," one of the com officers informs him," that broadcast went out on every radio and TV frequency in the spectrum. The whole planet heard what was said."

"I wonder why they sounded British?" he adds as an afterthought.

"Sir," another technician calls out," they're gone. The ship just faded out. There is nothing on the radar either."

ooOOoo

Back on the Phoenix the Russian cosmonauts were being helped from their capsule by the American astronauts and then lead back to the mess hall where they briefed them on what was happening. They had been permitted a monitor to keep track of what's going on outside the ship. They watched on the monitor as the stars seemed to shift positions and they can now see a space ship off the starboard bow being fired upon by two other ships.

Up on the bridge Harry and Hermione are looking at the battle of two ships that look like birds of prey with their sloped wings firing on a ship that has a ring around the aft part of the ship that was glowing.

"Pulse those two ships with an ion dampening field and then d-cloak to let them know we are here," Harry orders the AI.

"As you command," the computer says.

A wide blue beam of light seems to come from nowhere and washes over the two aggressive ships causing them to shut down and start drifting. The Phoenix d-cloaks and stands off from the three ships so all three are roughly the same distance apart from her. Recognizing the ring drive ship to be the one to send out the distress call, Hermione initiates contact.

"Hello in the ring ship," Hermione says into her audio pick up," Our ship is the Phoenix. We picked up your distress signal and came as quickly as we could. Why were you being attacked?"

The com lights up.

"We are glad you were nearby Phoenix. We only just sent the call." the face of the captain of the ring ship comes up on the view screen. She could hear gasps behind her as her family looked at the person on the screen.

"My ship is the Ni'Var of the Vulcan High Command," He says," I'm Captain Soren. We were on a peaceful exploration mission when we were attacked by the two pirate ships you disabled. The ships are Klingon in design but are not carrying their markings. That's how we know they are pirates. What was that beam you hit them with? I have never seen anything that could cripple a ship so quickly."

Hermione turns on the video feed so he can see her as well.

"It was an ion dampening field," she answers," It is a good bit of technology that lets us end battles with minimal loss of life. And we were eight parsecs away when we received your signal. We have a very fast ship when she needs to be. What do you want to do with them?"

The captain raises his right eyebrow when he hears how far away the Phoenix came from. Normally eight parsecs requires about thirty four days at warp six point five to travel, which is the cruise speed of his ship. How had they done it so quickly?

"Normally we would take them in tow to the nearest Vulcan colony and let the law enforcement branch handle them," he answers." but this is our first foray this far from home in this direction. The nearest planet in our jurisdiction is our home world."

Hermione sends the captain some coordinates and asks," Are these the coordinates for your home world Captain? If so we can open a portal for you to send them through to be picked up on the other side so you can continue your mission."

He looks down at his console and nods his head in conformation," Those are correct. How did you know?"

"It is a long story captain, but suffice it to say we have coordinates for every star in this galaxy and several others in our data base," Hermione answers," My husband and I are the Elders of the Universe and we are here to keep the peace and bring our home planet into the wider community. They are not ready yet but will be soon. When the portal opens call your base and let them know about the package you are sending through. If nothing else you will get to study Klingon technology, if you haven't already, without them knowing about it unless these ships were stolen. If they were, you can return them in good faith. You may tell your superiors about us and we will visit your planet officially someday but for now we need to get back home."

She cuts the com off and touches a few pads on her console. A light coalesces in front of the Klingon ships and forms into a portal large enough for both ships to fit through. The Captain of the Vulcan ship uses his tractor beam to push the ships through the portal after contacting his base and then the portal closes.

"Thank you for your assistance Phoenix," he says with his face once more on the screen," I wish you good journey on your travels."

"We hope you don't have any more trouble on your mission captain," Hermione answers," we will see you again in the near future."

With that she signs off and touches a few more pads on her console. The Vulcans watch as the Phoenix turns and fades away. One of his science officers gasps in astonishment which is unusual for a Vulcan.

"What is it lieutenant?" Soren asks.

"They did it again; they folded space Captain," he says in awe," The first time was when we sent the pirate ships home. The second time was just now. I couldn't get a reading of their destination, but I'm sure they are already there."

Soren walks down the science station and checks the readings for his self.

"I'm glad they are friendly," he says," with that kind of technology no planet would be safe from them if they were otherwise inclined. Continue with the mission, proceed to our next destination."

"Yes sir," the con officer says as he presses some buttons causing the ship to go to warp.

ooOOoo

The Phoenix phases back into Earth orbit and once again assumes a stationary orbit over London.

The two families return to the mess hall to greet the new visitors from Russia. When they get there they find the soldiers had all stood up and were surrounding the Russian cosmonauts with the elves standing between.

"What's going on here?" Harry asks in a commanding voice.

"Stand down," Hermione commands," We are in command here and there will not be any of this pointless posturing. We are going to put a stop to this mistrust between the nations if we have to ram it down your throats. Britain may be allies of the United States, but my husband and I are the Elders of the Universe and do not take sides. We are here for the betterment of all of humanity. We were told there is a threat building on the other side of this galaxy and that humanity is the key to containing it. We probably have years to work on the problem, but the solution starts now. The Americans and the Russians are the main antagonist in this supposed cold war. Finding peace and understanding can start right here in this room with the astronauts from America and the cosmonauts from Russia. Both groups are highly educated in their respective fields and there is no reason they cannot work together. Now sit down and behave. There is absolutely no danger to anyone while aboard the Phoenix."

"What we started to tell you before we were interrupted by the rescue mission was that Hermione and I are from another reality," Harry continues," We were sent here to bring this planet together by the Creator of all Things. Where we come from the Americans and Russians have built a space station together that has been in orbit for several years. We are on friendly relations with the Vulcans and they are helping us to better our planet by using its resources more efficiently. The other planets of this system are rich in minerals and ores and Mars even has signs that life was there millennia ago. There is much to be gained by cooperation of the nations of Earth for everyone's benefit."

While Harry and Hermione were explaining the facts of life to the American and Russian guests Herman noticed Rose was rubbing her scar absentmindedly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks her.

"Voldemort is agitated about something," she answers.

ooOOoo

Down on the planet below Mrs. Malfoy was agitated about something as well. She had gone to check on her son's life stone to assure herself he was alright. She had been afraid for him ever since he took that maniacs mark. She refused to take the mark herself because she didn't believe in the dogma her husband and son believed in. Besides, it would have marred her perfect alabaster skin. When she pulled the stone from its resting place she discovered it had gone inert. Usually it had a green glow about it indicating her son was healthy and happy. She was relieved it hadn't broken, which would indicate he had died, but didn't understand why it had gone inert. She could feel no magic radiating from it at all. She knew her husband was on a mission for his master. Now there is a contradiction of terms she snorted to herself. The Malfoy motto of we bow to no one certainly didn't apply to her husband or her son when they bow very willingly to the idiot that currently thought of their basement as his throne room. Very kingly; that. After fretting about the stone for a while she decided her son was more important to her than any mission her husband was on. She tapped her wedding ring with her wand in a certain pattern to send a message that she needed to see him urgently.

Lucius Malfoy was becoming agitated as well because he was having no luck finding where the rest of his men had been sent to. He had no concept of outer space other than what was taught in astrology (Yes, spelled that way on purpose) class at school and he thought it was all rubbish anyway. What does astrology have to do with anything? He had checked with all of his contacts and no one knew anything. All he found was other wives worried about why their husbands hadn't returned home. They were unaware of anything that had happened at Hogwarts. He was on his way to his next contact when his ring started vibrating, letting him know his wife was very agitated about something. He may bow down the dark lord, but he loved his wife and son very much. If he wasn't so caught up in his own delusional ideas about blood purity he might realize that what he has done to his family was not something a loving father would subject his family to. He decided he had found out enough for a report to his master and apparated home to see what his wife was so upset about. When he arrived he found her pacing back and forth near the apparition point for their home.

"What's happened?" he asks as he walks to her and takes her hand in his to calm her down.

"Look at this," she says while holding up Draco's life stone," What does it mean? I can feel no magic from it and am afraid for Draco."

"Let me have it," He says to her," I can't find any of our friends and all of my contacts at the ministry are gone; disappeared as if they never were. Fudge won't even talk to me for some reason. Something must have scared him badly. I need to report to the dark lord. Maybe in all of his travels and knowledge he will know why the stone has gone inert."

She hands him the stone which he puts in a pocket of his robes before proceeding down the stairs to the basement, where he finds Voldemort sitting on his conjured throne. He kneels at his lord's feet and awaits his pleasure.

"Rise Lucius and report your findings," he commands.

"It's not so much of what I found as what I didn't find master," Lucius says.

Voldemort didn't like the sound of that and started getting agitated and annoyed.

"Continue," he commands menacingly," this better be good."

"I honestly don't see how any of what I have to report is good for our cause my lord," Lucius started his report," I'm hoping in your infinite wisdom you will understand my words and choose to enlighten me in their meaning. I also have something new that came up today that might have bearing on my findings."

"I am intrigued Lucius that you speak to me in this manner. You know I will punish you if I am not satisfied with your report." Voldemort says.

"Forgive me my lord," Lucius answers," My report is as follows and when I finish you will understand my confusion and hopefully have a solution to our problem. The problem is I have not been able to find any of our followers. Even our contacts in the ministry have disappeared. Fudge wants nothing to do with me and I don't know why. He seems deathly afraid of something. I have never told him of our association, so I know he suspects nothing about me being one of your servants. I've always been very Slytherin in my dealings with him. The other thing I found today is from Narcissa. She called me home for a family issue and showed me my son's life stone."

Lucius pulls the stone from his pocket and hands it to Voldemort, who looks it over.

"As you can see my lord, the stone has gone inert. No magic from it at all. As far as I know that has never happened before to a life stone. They are supposed to be infallible. I'm hoping in your infinite wisdom you know what it means." Lucius says.

Voldemort contemplates what he has been told as he too had been trying to contact his followers though his mark and the only ones that seem to be active are Snape's, Wormtail's and Lucius'.

"You have done well in your mission Lucius," Voldemort says to Lucius' relief," This stone has given me much to think about. That fact that it is inert means Draco is out of range of the stone's magic. That also explains why I can't sense any of my followers through my mark. You said there were and I saw the two strangers in Hogsmead in your memory of the day. They seemed to be associated with Potter."

"They mentioned the term light year my lord," Lucius reminded," Is that a new spell I haven't heard of? Maybe it had something to do with that window they created and floated my men through."

"No," Voldemort answered," Light year is not a spell. It is a measurement of distance. It is the distance light will travel in a year's time. I read about it in my youth. I just didn't think it possible."

"How can light travel?" Lucius says confusedly," You light a candle and have light. Light just is."

They are interrupted as Wormtail enters the throne room and kneels at Voldemort's feet.

"Report Wormtail," he commands with Lucius standing off to the side.

"It is as you have feared my lord," He reports," all of the marked students at Hogwarts were sent through a portal to another world. It was confirmed by several students who witnessed the event. The two strangers were responsible and they do associate with Potter and her Mudblood."

"Very well," Voldemort says," you are dismissed. Go do whatever a rat does when it's not needed."

"Thank you master," Wormtail says as he bows his way out the door.

After he left Voldemort says," I can't stand traitors, but he is too useful as a spy to get rid of. Lucius, you have lived as a wizard your whole life and have no understanding for muggle science. I may not like muggles, but even I in my great wisdom know to leave them alone. They out number us by too much to effectively expect to be able to control them. I understand the reason for the statute of secrecy all too well. I will wait till I get the magical world under my control before tackling the muggle one. A few random muggle deaths won't attract their attention as much as a large strike would. It will have to be well planned and world-wide to be effective. Yes, but I have to eliminate Potter before that can happen. That damned prophecy is holding up my plans. And now my followers are disappearing. Potter what are you up to?"

Voldemort was pacing around the basement throne room apparently forgetting Lucius was there, so he slipped quietly out the door to attend to his wife with the news that Draco was probably on another world. He didn't understand what that meant, but after Wormtail's report he knew that he was at least safe where ever he is. He put the question about light years and light out of his mind as inconsequential and went to tell his wife what he found out.

Voldemort was working himself into a right frenzy as he worked on the problem of his disappeared followers and came to one conclusion. Potter was responsible somehow. It always came back to her. In his fury he lashed out through his link to her.

"POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SERVANTS?"

ooOOoo

On the Phoenix in orbit above London, Rose Potter lets out an ear piercing scream and falls to the floor convulsing. Herman immediately catches her and eases her to the floor as the Pendragons run over to her. After putting a shield around the family group, Hermione puts a hand on Rose's forehead where her scar is to calm her down. Her hand takes on a healing glow as she relives the poor girl's pain. She looks up at Harry in shock.

"She has a piece of Voldemort's soul behind her scar," Hermione exclaims," We have to get it out."

Harry agrees with her and lays his hands on Rose's forehead on top of Hermione's and together they close their eyes. Of the other occupants in the room only Clark has a full understanding of what is happening through his teachings while aboard his ship en route to Earth as a baby.

"What's happening Mummy?" Ariel asks, frightened for Rose.

"I don't know honey," she answers," I'm sure your sister can take care of it though."

Harry and Hermione were concentrating on the entity that called itself Voldemort and sent a pulse of magic back to the source, breaking the connection. They then concentrated on the soul piece imbedded in the scar and sent it to the Creator to be judged. After that they healed the scar on Rose's forehead to the point it wasn't there anymore. Then with a wave of their hands they enervated her to bring her around.

"What happened?" she asks when she wakes up," I remember Voldemort screaming out in rage and then nothing."

"He had a soul shard embedded within your scar," Hermione told her quietly.

"What?" she exclaims fearfully," My scar is a horcrux?"

"Not anymore," Harry assures her as he conjured a mirror for her," we removed it."

Rose looks at her forehead in wonder as the cursed scar is no longer there.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asks.

Rose takes a minute to asses her feelings and looks internally at her core.

"I feel light headed and wonderful," she answers with a smile," My core has grown quite a bit. I can feel my magic singing through my body."

"You should probably restrain yourself a bit when you practice spells until you get used to your new power levels," Hermione cautions," Since Harry is a Potter by birth we think we can take care of Voldemort and assure that your prophecy is definitely fulfilled at the same time."

"That would be wonderful," Rose says," I could then be a normal girl with my betrothed on my arm and live a normal life. It's what I have always wanted."

"Could someone explain what happened?" Commander Rhodes asks," what's this about magic?"

"There is no such thing as magic," Harry says with a subtle wave of his hand as he removes the references from the non-family member's minds.

"What you saw us do is part of our powers as the Elders of the Universe," Harry explains," Rose had a condition we were unaware of that caused her to have a seizure and healed her. That is one of the many things we will help with on Earth. We will not go around healing people all the time or that is all we would have time for. We will however, bring technology forward to the point that most diseases will be easily taken care of. That will take time and all of the nations of Earth will have to be cooperative for this to happen. We will not favor one nation over another. We may be British by birth, but in the wide picture all that means is they will be on the ground floor, along with America and Russia as we get a global government established. Once that is accomplished, we should advance as a people very rapidly. If you gentlemen will return to your ships we will return you to your bases. You may report to your superiors everything you have seen and heard here. Remind them of what happened to the base we destroyed. While we won't destroy a populated area like that we can remove the missiles from their silos without you knowing about it until it happens. Best to remove and destroy the missiles on your own as a show of good faith. We don't want to come across as the aggressors here, but we will save you from yourselves if you force us to. You have been warned."

With a wave of their hands the astronauts, soldiers and cosmonauts find themselves back in their ships. The two ships shimmer in the transporter effect as they are returned to their launch points.

On the ground at the Kennedy Space Port in Florida and the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan the commanders and technicians at each facility were listening in on the conversations from mikes hidden on their people and all of them looked out the windows when they heard a whining noise from outside and watched as their respective ships were returned to them in the shimmering effect of the transporters. This more than anything convinces them that the Elders threat of removing their missiles was not an idle threat.

After the ships appear a voice comes from the radio speakers.

"We know you have been listening to our conversations and hope you take heed in our words. We will be here long after you are gone and turned to dust. Do yourselves a favor and end this cold war now while you can. Show us you are willing and we will help. We will always respond against an aggressor as we have already shown you. Do not become that aggressor."

As they watch their radar screens and through their telescopes the Phoenix fades out as the ship is put into cloaked mode. They don't see the ship as it descends into the atmosphere on its way to Wiltshire England and the home of Lucius Malfoy.

In the main sitting room of the manor house two holographic images appear in front of the Malfoys. They have seen patronus messages before, so they don't panic as the lights take form. When they are complete the two are surprised to see two teenagers standing in front of them. Voldemort is peeking through a cracked doorway as he felt the ship descend and stand to above the manor. He knows something is there because the air outside is shimmering in the effect and he found he can't apperate or portkey away to escape.

"Mr. Malfoy," the girls voice says," You have no choice in this, but Mrs. Malfoy does. We are going to send your manor and lands to another location. You can come out Mr. Riddle. You are included in this as well. You wanted to know where all of your followers are. Well, we are going you to send to where they are. I hope your soul anchors aren't needed to keep your body intact or you might not survive the trip."

"Mrs. Malfoy," the boy's voice says," You have the choice to stay here or go with them. Where they are going there will be no luxuries, no nice eating establishments or pubs, dance halls, banks or money. The only people there will be Riddle's followers. This includes your son, unfortunately. We will arrange for the families of the other men to be brought to them if they want to go. You people wanted a pureblood only society, so that is what you are going to get."

"If you interbreed, make sure you pick someone that is not related directly to your family line or your colony will not be successful," the girl continues," you women will be the key to this working. Every woman must have babies by several different men to spread the blood lines around enough to prevent inbreeding defects such as squibs if you want the magic to survive. That's been the problem with you pure bloods and your better than thou attitude. The reason each of you only has one child is because marrying cousins is not the way to insure your bloodline survives. All of the people there are purebloods according to your standards, so even the low ranking members of your organization are valuable to your survival. Do not waist that resource because you think you are better than them because of your name and history in the magical world. That won't exist there. You will be on another planet in another solar system with five planets instead of the nine that ours has. If your colony survives and thrives you will eventually have the chance to join the wider galactic community."

"Mr. Malfoy," the boy says," You appear to be a leader among your men. Find out what each of their skills are and put them to work using them. In the long run you are getting what you always wanted and it will be up to you to make it work. What we get out of this is you won't be here to force your views on others that don't believe the same as you. Mrs. Malfoy, what is your decision?"

"I want to be with my son," she answers.

"Good answer," the girls says," At least there will be some love there for others to see."

The holograms fade out and the occupants of the house can feel the rumbling in their bones of something large descending above the house and run to the front door to see what it is. Voldemort follows as he is worried about this unknown magic. Not for once did he think that muggle technology could do what the pair said.

When they get outside they watch as a large black triangular shaped object shimmered into view as the cloak was released. Out of slots in the bottom of the ship too small to see from the ground came four two meter silver spheres that raced to the four corners of the property. Once they reached their destinations white beams of light shot from each and formed a square of opaque shimmering light above them. As they watch, the light cleared and they could see the same large meadow of grass with mountains in the background that Lucius saw back in Hogsmeade. The light then started moving down towards them and as it crossed over them they found themselves in another place. Tom Riddle, whose body was a magical construct and not his own, found that he was out of range of his anchors and had nothing holding him to this plane of existence. His spirit faded out and his body dissolved back into the base elements it was made of; a few drops of Rose's blood, some bone dust and the hand of Wormtail, which Mrs. Malfoy banished with a flick of her wand.

"Lucius," Mrs. Malfoy says to her husband," this is our chance to live as a family without that dark wanker ruining our lives. Let's make the best of it. You will be leader, but I will end you if you screw this up. I was a Black before I was forced to marry you and I am a lot more powerful than you. I acted the pureblood wife that was expected of me, but that no longer holds here. We will make this work with all of us as equals. Women and men."

"Yes dear," he says with a smile on his face.

This was the reason he fought to get a contract for her hand in marriage. He knew she would be a strong partner for him.

They saw some men running up the hill to the house which had appeared from nowhere and took up a defensive stance. Everyone knew whose house it was and Draco beat the others and then took a stand with his parents.

"Alright you lot," Mr. Malfoy called out when everyone arrived," We are stuck here and my wife and I were put in charge by the beings who sent us here. The dark lord is no more and we are now free to live our live the way we want. Here is what we are going to do. If you don't like it you can find some other place to live away from us and try to make it on your own. We were told your families will be sent here to join you if they so desire. They will be given the choice and if you have treated them properly there is a good chance you will see them again. I may have been a murdering bastard like some of you, but I have always treated my family correctly. We have been given a second chance and we will make the best of it. Look at it this way. Exile is better than Azkaban with the dementors."

He goes on to explain everything he was told by the Pendragons. They decided to extend the walls of the manor house to give them protection from the night predators on the planet and build their small community inside the walls. With magic at their disposal they had all of the modern luxuries such as hot water and waste disposal. They just had to grow their crops and hunt animals for meat.

The beings had kept their word and most of the families chose to go to the new world. As they were having an organizational meeting one afternoon a few weeks later they heard a high pitch noise outside the house and went out to see what it was. They watched as a ten meter silver sphere descended from the sky and landed in the front lawn. It buried itself a couple of meters in the ground and a door appeared on one side. A voice came out of a box to one side of the door.

"This is a colony Sphere," the voice says," Inside, you will find everything you need to get started. This will include a complete library for teaching you and your children how to live on a new world and how to use the technology in the sphere. You will find out that muggle technology is far beyond what you think it is. You will need this technology to integrate with the galactic community in the coming years. Learn it and use it wisely. Learn to integrate your magic and the technology to build a better community and make your lives easier on your new world. Good luck to you."

"Well," one of the younger men says," That was unexpected. I wonder what we can learn from this… thing?"

"But that is a muggle device," one of the older men complains.

"I think it wise to do what the voice said," Lucius comments," This is a free gift from the two beings that sent us here. It would be stupid to ignore it because of our prejudices from our old world. They don't apply here."

"You're learning," Mrs. Malfoy says to her husband.

"I'm trying," he answers back.

ooOOoo

Harry returned the Phoenix back to its orbit position above London and entered some commands into the computer. He left a set of instructions to monitor the main powers of Earth to see how they respond to his and Hermione's command to disarm from having nuclear missiles aimed at each other. He told the ship to orbit the planet in a random pattern and to d-cloak occasionally to show the people they were being watched. Hermione was also putting in her own commands. He got up from his seat and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Ready to go back to Kansas my Dorothy?" he says to her in jest.

"Yes, my brave wizard Oz." she answers with a big smile, "After all, there is no place like home."

ooOOoo


	6. Getting Strated - Part one

**AN: When I wrote this chapter, I wasn't expecting it to be so long, so I broke it up into parts. This chapter starts the real reason the elders were sent to this reality**.

Chapter 6: Getting Started – Part one

The family gathered together and made their way to the transporter room where Harry showed them where to stand on the pads. He walked behind the transporter controls and set the coordinates for the Kent's sitting room.

"Hermione and I will be right behind you," Harry says," We don't really need the transporters to get to you. We will phase there once you are away."

Johnathan and George wave in understanding as Harry moves the controls to energize the transporter and the family fades away in a swirl of lights.

"You know we will probably have to vanish all of the nuclear missiles to get them to comply," Hermione says to Harry.

"I know," Harry answers," I set the AI to give them a couple of weeks to comply and then to start removing the missiles from the silos to the moon where we can dispose of them safely. They will probably still fight amongst themselves for a while but at least they won't be able to destroy the planet. I just hope they don't turn to biological warfare instead."

"Way ahead of you," Hermione answers," After our trip to the Leggit galaxy I set the computer to scan for any dangerous pathogens being developed anywhere on the planet and to beam them to deep space, while erasing all work from the labs computers and network."

"A girl after my heart," Harry says with his hand over his heart as they phase out," Very smart and beautiful too."

"Oh Harry, you say the loveliest things to me," she says as she puts her arms around him and kisses him passionately.

They phase into the Kent's sitting room with their arms around each other kissing when they hear Ariel.

"Eeewww," she says as she covers her eyes," not looking."

Harry and Hermione break up laughing," you can look now Ariel. We're done."

"Are you sure?" she asks," you've ruined my eyes. Bad enough watching mum and dad do that."

"We'll try not to do that while you are around Ariel," Hermione assures her," no guarantees though, but we will try."

Ariel looks up at them blinking her eyes wide a few times like she is recovering from blindness.

"Good."

The rest of the room bursts out laughing at her antics and makes their way to the comfortable chairs and couches in the room to relax after their adventure. Jonathan turned on the TV to see what the news had to say about the Phoenix. The government hadn't released a statement yet, but every channel was speculating about the aliens in the ship and what the red beam and white ball of light meant. They were also wondering if the ship left as they couldn't see it anymore. While they were gathered around the TV the doorbell rang and Clark got up to answer it. He opened the door and a man in a casual three piece suit stood there. He is about five foot ten and has a bald head.

"Lex," Clark exclaims in surprise," What brings you here this time of evening?"

"I was driving by on my way home and thought I would stop and see if your family would like to have Thanksgiving dinner at my house this Thursday?" he asks," May I come in?"

"Sure," Clark says while opening the door wider. He leads Lex into the sitting room where everyone stands up to see who rang the bell. Lex and Johnathan nod to each other as they have had business dealings in the past due to Lex running his father's fertilizer plant. He walks up to Jonathan and extends his hand.

Jonathan takes it while Lex says," I know you don't like my family Mr. Kent. I don't much like them either. My father and I finally came to an accord. I have split off from my family and changed my last name slightly by spelling it with an E instead of an O to make business dealings easier. He gave me the plant as a parting gift along with the manor house and I would like to invite your family to Thanksgiving dinner as a celebration of my freedom. That's what Thanksgiving is all about after all."

"That sounds fine," Johnathan says and then with a smile," let me introduce you to family from England. The bastards we won our freedom from."

"Oy," George says," We let you go. We could no longer stand to be around you yanks."

After a few chuckles and smiles he continues by pointing out various people.

"This is my brother-in-law and his wife, George and Helen Granger along with their daughters Hermione and Ariel. Their son Herman and his intended Rose Potter. The other gentleman is Hermione's mate Harold Potter Pendragon. You already know my immediate family."

Lex goes around shaking hands with everyone and stops by Harry.

"Potter," he says as he shakes Harry's hand," as in Potter industries?"

Harry looks into Lex's eyes and scans him for intent. Not finding anything but curiosity he answers," Actually, Roses father owns the business, but I don't think he has ever been out of England. Hermione and I plan to take it from him and run it ourselves. Rose's father is a bit of a snob, and thinks he is above everyone else. I intend to make sure her and Herman are set up financially by the time they graduate from school next year. Her father probably doesn't even realize what he has here in America."

After a pause, a deeper scan of Lex and with a nod from Hermione continues," I think if we can work out a deal; Potter Industries and Lex Luther Inc. can make a lot of money together. You can keep and run your plant as a separate business, while we are the research and development side of the business partnership. We will need someone like you to be our contact in the business world for what we are going to come up with. We should meet in the near future to work out the details."

"Clark has told us you started to collect rocks from a meteor shower that hit Smallville some years ago," Hermione says," We're into mineral collecting as well. Clark's wanted to come and see your collection for himself, but his parents were reluctant to give permission because of his and your age differences. They told us about this yesterday and with your news from this evening, it looks like he will get to do so more often."

"That's good news," Lex says," Clark saved my life a few years ago by pulling me out of my car after I crashed through the guard railing on the river bridge. I've been trying to find a way to repay him for saving my life. I have connections and can help him get a good job when he graduates school and can even help him get into collage when the time comes. I assure everyone my intentions are honorable. I have the money and I would like to put it to good use by creating a scholarship fund for our community. Clark could be the first recipient of many and with the help of Potter industries it will go a long way to helping the youth of Smallville and Glendale."

Clark gets a real big smile on his face and shakes Lex's hand again saying thank you.

"That is definitely a worthy goal Lex," Jonathan says," Maybe I have misjudged you because of your father's reputation as a ruthless business man."

"I assure you sir," Lex says," I am not my father."

"Nor am I," Rose says," I agree with my brother and will help make it happen, whether my father likes it or not. We may just have to live here permanently, Herman, when we graduate."

"Okay," George says for the group," That sounds like the start of a good partnership. Helen and I might want to invest in that as well. Let's plan on Thanksgiving dinner at your place and meet afterwards to discuss the details of the plan. If it works out, you will have a few pleasant surprises coming your way Lex. We look forward to the dinner and the meeting afterwards."

"Very good," Lex says with a smile," I look forward to seeing you on Thursday about five for pre-dinner get together with food served at six. Bring Lana with you Clark if she can make it. I'll see you then."

He walks out the door with a smile on his face, happy that he is going to have some company for Thanksgiving and won't have to eat a lonely meal by himself. Maybe things were looking up for him now that he is out from under his father's thumb.

ooOOoo

"Well," Jonathan says," That was unexpected. I'm glad you gave us those watches Harry; now Clark can go over there whenever he wants. He and Lex have been good friends since he saved him and I would have hated to see it fall apart. Lex has had a hard life because of his father and he is not that much older than Clark. He just graduated collage a few months ago and was basically sent here by himself to run the plant and to sink or swim. He has done a fantastic job and we buy our fertilizer from him. He has always been fair to us."

"When we go over I will bring a scanner from the ship with us and scan the rocks," Harry says," The scanner will also neutralize the radio isotopes from the meteorites to insure it is safe for Clark to go there. I think between Lex and us; Clark will have a good grounding in how to run a business when he comes of age to do so. We scanned Lex's mind when he came in to see what his intent was and he really just wants to be friends with Clark. He's a little suspicious about how Clark saved him from drowning, but I think we can clear that up honestly with him and he will be okay with it. He will have to be brought in on our secret, but we can make sure he keeps it. I think he will anyway after he hears our deal."

"We are going to use him to help bring in the new technologies we were telling the astronaut groups about," Hermione says," I think he may have recognized our voices from the broadcasts we made. He didn't say anything or bring it up, so I think for now, we can trust him."

"Okay," George says with a clap of his hands," While Clark is out of school for the week due to the holiday, us Brits have to return to England to go to work and school tomorrow. We can take off for the holiday dinner and business meeting. Depending on the outcome of the meeting we may be around more often. Hell, we might even sell our practice and dedicate our lives to the new family business of mining the solar system and patrolling the local star groups."

"I wouldn't mind that at all George," Helen says as she puts her arm through his and hugs him tight," It would be a dream come true for me. I always wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid."

"We certainly have enough saved and with the money from selling our practice we could still live comfortably," George says.

"Let's see what the meeting holds first," Harry interjects," I have a feeling all of you will get your wish. We should be getting home because of the time differential of six hours. It already well after midnight in London and we have to get up early tomorrow."

Harry conjures another hoop and the travelers all gather around with their overnight bags.

"We will see you on Thursday in the early afternoon," Hermione says as she taps the hoop with her finger," Portus."

The Kent's watch in fascination as the hoop glows blue for a second and then with the incantation of "Activate" by Harry, they disappear in a flash of colored lights.

Back at the Granger residence the family appears in a flash of colored lights as they arrive and then part for their bedrooms and a good night's sleep. Ariel was already asleep in her father's arms as he carries her up to bed.

ooOOoo

Helen Granger wakes up the next morning to a humming sound. She keeps swatting at her ear trying to chase the perceived insect away. When that doesn't work she sits up in bed to listen.

"Huuummm, chiiii, chi chi chi chiiiiiiii," she hears. She turns to her husband and shakes him.

"George, wake up," she whispers urgently.

He turns groggily to his wife," waas up?"

"Listen," she says.

"Huuummm, Huumm, chiiii, chi chi chi chiiiiiiii," they both hear.

"What is that?" he asks, looking at his wife.

They get up and put their dressing gowns on. When they exit their room they notice Ariel poking her head out as well. Herman, Ariel and Rose follow the Granger parents and the sound down to their basement. When they open the door the group sees a sight they never thought they would ever see in real life. Harry and Hermione are standing there in their training clothes with light sabers in their hands sparring with each other. The action is so fast and furious; the Grangers can barely follow the light of the sabers as they swing. Hermione forces Harry to retreat toward a nearby support pillar with her flurry of attacks. She swings at Harry and he deflects her saber with a block of his own and she accidentally slices through the support pillar.

"Ops," she says and with a quick, "Reparo," continues the fight.

After another ten minutes of this they notice they have an audience and stop. With a bow to each other they shut off the light sabers and bow to their audience who are clapping in delight.

"That was awesome," Ariel says with wide eyes.

"Thanks Ariel," Hermione says.

"That looked very dangerous," Helen says worried," especially when you sliced through that pillar as if it was butter. I just got you back. I would hate to lose you to an accident with one of those things."

"They're not dangerous to me or Harry," Hermione says as she reignites her saber and runs her finger along the blade. The blade makes a sizzling and popping sound as she runs her finger along it. Harry walks up and runs his finger along the blade as well to show that he and Hermione were not in danger of hurting themselves. Ariel reaches out and Hermione moves the blade away from her quickly and shuts it off.

"The light saber's blade is not dangerous to me or Harry," she says," but it is very dangerous to everyone and everything else. They will do just what you saw us do to that pillar and more. You have to be trained very well in the force before you are allowed to master a light saber so you don't accidentally cut off an arm or a leg. They are definitely not toys to be played with. Clark is probably the only other one on the planet that can do what we just did with his finger. If he were on his own planet he would be just as vulnerable as you."

"Okay everyone," Harry says," now that the show is over we need to get cleaned up and head back to Hogwarts for the week. Herman and Rose, as soon as you are ready we will go. I think it would be best if we get there before breakfast. Hermione and I have an announcement to make to the school and have an important meeting with the headmaster."

The family all go back upstairs to get ready for the day with Ariel having to go to primary school and the Grangers to work. They meet later in the kitchen for morning tea and coffee. Despite being British, Harry and Hermione are devout coffee drinkers in the morning.

"Ahh," Hermione says as she takes a deep whiff of her coffee," Nothing like a good cup of coffee in the morning."

Mrs. Granger chuckles and asks," Why do you, as a British citizen, prefer coffee over tea?"

"It all started when we went to the Leggit galaxy," Hermione says," We were only thirteen and fourteen at the time and when we decided to stay and help out their economy we couldn't find a good cup of tea anywhere. They had tea, but it just wasn't the same. We found a drink called caf that tasted a lot like what we were used to so we started drinking it. After drinking it for fifty years it kind of grew on us. Coffee is the only thing that is close to what caf tastes like and while we will drink tea now we are back, we would prefer caf if we could get it, so coffee will have to do. You know Harry? We could go to the Leggit galaxy and procure some caf beans and see if they will grow on Earth."

"That's not a bad idea Hermione," Harry says," we could go during the Christmas holiday if you like."

"Can we come?" Ariel asks.

"I don't see why not," Hermione answers," We can take the Kent's with us as well."

"Sounds like a plan," Mr. Granger says," I think it is time we get Ariel ready and get her to school."

"We need to leave as well," Harry says," You and Herman ready, Rose?"

She nods in the affirmative and they gather in a circle so Harry and Hermione can phase them to the school.

ooOOoo

Back at Hogwarts the students are all sitting eating breakfast when the four phase into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione walk up to the headmaster and whisper in his ear. He nods to them and they take their seats at the head table to eat breakfast. The headmaster stands and the hall goes quiet to hear his announcement.

"There will be a major announcement after breakfast this morning, so please gather all of your friends that aren't here yet or were planning to skip breakfast this morning to attend," He says and then sits to complete his breakfast.

After breakfast is finished and the conversations start to get louder as the students speculate about the announcement, Harry and Hermione stand and move to the front. They mount the lectern and rise up so everyone can see them.

"Attention everyone," Harry calls out," We have an important announcement to give out."

The students all quiet down and pay attention to the pair.

Hermione continues," Yesterday we delivered a mortal blow to the enemy. We captured Mr. Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort all within Malfoy Manor. We have a star ship in orbit of this planet and we used the technology of that ship to send Malfoy Manor, along with its occupants and lands to the planet you saw us send the death eater students last week. The magical construct that called itself Voldemort did not survive the transition. He and all of his death eaters are gone."

The students break out in cheers and start dancing in the isles. Harry casts a noise spell to get them to settle down. Not all of the students were cheering. Some of them had parents that were death eaters and now they were wondering what they were going to do.

"To continue," Harry says to the now quiet again room," The main agenda of the pureblood movement was to have a pureblood only society. We just made it where they could get their wish without enforcing it on the rest of us. Anyone in this room that wants to live under those rules is welcome to join them after you have finished at least your OWLS. It would be better for you if you could finish your NEWTS, so you can be a productive member of their society. While you are in this school there will be no discriminating against others due to blood status or any other reason. You may write your parents to inform them of what we have said."

"Some of you have death eater parents and they may wish to withdraw you from school to join your fathers," Hermione continues," That is a family decision and we will abide by it and send you to them. If you can talk them into it, please stay and finish your education. Either way, we will set up a one way portal over the Christmas holidays for the families that want to go to the new world. You have until then to decide. That is all. Everyone should go to classes now. You can write your parents when you have free time in your schedule. This is a school after all."

Everyone starts to file out of the Great Hall on their way to the first class of the day, talking excitedly. Harry and Hermione walk to the front table.

"Professors Dumbledore and Snape," Harry says," If we could meet you in the Headmaster's office I think you will find what we have to say worth your time."

Both nod and follow them and when they come to the entrance to the headmasters tower the gargoyle moves out of the way without the password. They go up the escalator staircase to the headmaster's office where Hermione conjures a few chairs for everyone to sit in.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione starts out," Could you get madam Pomfrey here? This concerns her as well."

He gets up and moves over to the fireplace to call her. When she arrives, another chair is conjured for her and she sits waiting to see what is going on.

"We've called you here madam Pomfrey," Hermione goes on," because you and Professor Snape have been doing everything in your power to keep Professor Dumbledore alive from a curse he received from a cursed object he came into contact with. Harry and I have the ability to heal and we can remove this curse."

"How can you do that?" Snape sneers," That curse is incurable."

Harry looks over at him," Professor Snape; I'm sure you've noticed your mark is no longer there. There is no need for the façade you have been using to keep yourself safe and in the good graces of the magical construct that called itself Voldemort. Without the leach, your magic should be at its full potential and you can just be yourself. Be strict in your classroom as you teach a dangerous subject. Please teach your class the way you were taught when you were in school. Part of your mastery should have been in how to teach an apprentice. Use those methods on your less educated students and try to bring them up to what you expect of students under your care. You are always going to have dunderheads in any class that just won't study properly. It is our job to make them understand how important the various disciplines are. If you have some students that just aren't catching on, see if some of your better older students will offer tutoring for a fee to the ones that need it. I'm sure you will have some takers. Our Professor Snape is a very happy man and one of the best teachers in our school."

"Now that that is cleared up," Hermione continues to Professor Dumbledore, giving Snape the look that all women have that says 'behave'," As I was saying before, Harry and I have the ability to heal. We should be able to remove the curse and restore your arm. Madam Pomfrey is here to monitor, while Snape is here because he has been trying his best to help you."

Professor Dumbledore pulls up his sleeve to expose the blackened arm from the curse and places it on his desk without saying anything. Harry and Hermione stand and move to the desk and place their hands on his arm. They close their eyes and a blue shield snaps into place around the trio as their hands start to take on a white glow. They move their hands slowly up and down the arm.

Professor Snape tries to enter the shielded area and is gently pushed back. Madam Pomfrey takes her wand out to see if she can get a reading on what they are doing.

"Well?" Snape asks after a few minutes.

"I can't get a reading on what's going on inside the shield," she answers," I can say it is a sterilization field though. They seem to know what they are doing."

She gasps," Look at his arm."

The two look on as the blackness in Professor Dumbledore's arm slowly recedes and seems to be sucked into the white light of the pair's hands. After about thirty minutes they come out of their trance and the shield goes away with a slight pop. Madam Pomfrey moves in and her and Snape wave their wands, checking his general health and for traces of the curse.

"It's gone," Snape says incredibly," I can't believe it."

"How do you feel?" Pomfrey asks.

"I feel fine," Professor Dumbledore answers," As a matter of fact, I feel better than I have in quite a while."

Fawkes flies over and lands on his shoulder trilling happily for his human familiar. Hedwig flashes in, landing on Hermione's shoulder and both phoenixes celebrate in song.

"We're glad we were able to help, headmaster," Hermione says," What we didn't say in the Great Hall is the reason why Voldemort didn't survive the transition to New Haven."

"Go ahead Hermione," Dumbledore says," I trust everyone here with my life."

"Very well," she says," While we were on our trip, Rose screamed out and was convulsing on the floor of our ship. That is when we discovered that she was one of Riddle's soul anchors. We removed it and sent it to the Creator. After that we did what we said in the Great Hall. What we didn't say to the students, as they didn't need to know, is that with Riddle being a magical construct and not really alive, the spirit that was occupying the body was only held there by his anchors here on Earth. The magic of the soul containers were confined to the planet only, so when he translated with the rest of the occupants and the manor he was out of range of his containers and the body just reverted back to the basic elements it was made of. Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort is no more. Without his spirit, his anchors are also gone."

"What about his snake familiar," Snape asks," He was never far from her."

"Our ship vibrates at a frequency that snakes and other ground dwellers can't handle," Harry answers," We saw several snakes and other rodents hightailing it to the forest as we descended. What caught our attention was the rather large one that we saw moving with the others. You might want to alert the locals about her. Without Riddle, she might be a danger to local wildlife and maybe even small children."

"I'll take care of it Harry," Dumbledore says," Thank you for alerting me of the issue."

"One other thing Headmaster," Hermione says," Harry and I are going back to America on Thursday and taking Rose and Herman with us. We were invited to a dinner party in celebration of their Thanksgiving holiday and we have a business meeting afterward. We probably won't be back until the next Monday. Herman's parents will be with us."

"Since their legal guardian will be with them that should be no problem," Professor Dumbledore says," Just have them back by Monday or contact me if something comes up."

"Will do Professor," Harry says," Thank you. Now, is there anywhere you need us for next few days?"

"Yes," he answers," Professor Flitwick needs help with his …"

ooOOoo


	7. Getting Started - Part Two

Chapter 7 Getting Started – Part two

After a very satisfying three days of teaching, the day of the meeting was finally upon them. With a quick goodbye from their colleagues, the Pendragons and Grangers (Rose too) phased out of the Headmaster's office to their home in Crawley. Due to the time differential (6hrs) it was decided to go to Smallville just after high tea. That would get them there in the morning with time to take a short nap to acclimate the group to the time change so they wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the important meeting after being filled with the holiday meal. At about four pm London time the family gathered around the conjured hoop for the trip. With a command from Harry the group is whisked away to Kansas.

As soon as they arrive Harry and Hermione detects a powerful presence and turns to face it with their guard up. They immediately put up a powerful shield around the family group to protect them from this presence.

"Whoa Harry," Jonathan says," What's with the shield?"

"That would be my fault," an unknown to Harry and Hermione person answers," If you can detect me and put up a shield like that, I had better come clean and explain myself to everyone."

A girl steps out from behind Clark, who he had unconsciously stepped in front of to protect when the shield snapped into place around the visiting family. Clark turns to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Lana?"

"I'm beginning to hate my new job," she mumbles to herself as she steps up. Harry, Hermione and Clark could all hear her mumblings and were giving her their complete attention. She straightens up and continues.

"My name is Lana Lang and I am a level two mage," she says," and if after I reveal what I do for a living and Clark still wants me, I am his girlfriend and hopefully when he comes of age, life mate."

"You mean that Lana?" Clark asks.

"Yes I do, Clark," she answers," I love you and hated to have to keep secrets from you, but it is part of my job with the government."

"I know what it means to have to keep secrets from others Lana, you know that," Clark whispers to her as he puts his arms around her," One thing I haven't explained to you as I didn't think it mattered is the fact that I am twenty one years old in actual age due to the time my flight from my home world to here took. I was just waiting for my body to catch up enough to ask you to be mine."

Harry took the shield down when he heard that and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, could you …." He paused; Harry and Hermione again took a defensive stance. This time facing the door.

"Explanations later, we've got an incoming multiple apparitions."

Harry and Hermione automatically put up an anti-apparition and port key ward around the immediate house. Soon several pops were heard as whoever tried to apparate in was shunted outside into the court yard where several screams and yells of pain were heard.

"Non magicals," Harry commands," Stay inside and if you have firearms in the house Uncle Jonathan, you might want to get them out in case they are needed. The rest, wands out and with us; stay behind Hermione and me until we find out what is going on."

Mrs. Kent, Rose, Herman and Clark all take a window to back up the Pendragons, followed by Johnathan and George with shotguns. Lana, Hermione and Harry cautiously walk out the front door to see who tried to raid their aunt and Uncle's home. When they get to the front porch they spot several men and a couple of women on the ground in pain, clutching their wand hands with their wands on the ground turning to ash as they watch. Lana recognized one of the men.

"Harvey?" she asks in surprise," What are you doing here? This is my boy friend's house. They are no threat to national security."

"You don't know that Lang," he sneers at her," you are too personally involved. We knew you were involved with an unknown entity in one Clark Kent, who mysteriously appeared nine years ago. There is no trace of his parentage or the orphanage he was supposedly adopted from. When the magical signature of the aliens from the ship appeared in the port key signature today we knew you had betrayed your country."

"You've been using me," Lana accused," I knew it was a bad idea to trust you and your government."

"Yes," he agreed," We had a spy in the soldiers that were on the ship and he was able to get a reading on their magical signature and power. If it wasn't for the ship they would be just ordinary magicals. We were sent to apprehend them."

"Now," he yells out as his group all pull spare wands and several trucks with troops converge on the house with three helicopters start to circle around.

Harry and Hermione are enraged.

"Get in the house Lana," they say in unison," We will handle these incompetents."

She turns and runs crying as she felt used and betrayed by her own country.

"You Americans think you are the most powerful people in existence with your nuclear weapons and armies," Harry says in rage," Let us show you what real power is."

With a wave of his hand he froze all of the soldiers in place. The helicopters quit circling around and were frozen in place. The guns of the soldiers turned to slag in their hands, causing them to drop them in haste. Then Harry and Hermione started to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter as their power went off the scale. The magicals in the surrounding areas of the country all stopped and looked in the direction of the power surge in awe. At the Kent's, the invading magicals all went to their knees whimpering in fear. Inside the house the family was in a euphoric state as they felt the love of Harry and Hermione protecting their family.

ooOOoo

In Washington DC where the headquarters of magical North America was located, all of the detectors went off the scale and the equipment started to overheat.

The head auror in charge knew about the operation in Kansas and called his boss, the magical president.

When the phone answered he said," I think we just made a massive mistake sir. I think you better get down here right away."

The magical president of the North American Confederation showed up within two minutes of being summoned and looked at the board.

"What are we going to do?" He asks," these orders came from the President of the Unites States himself. You know the charter says I have to follow his orders."

"Yes sir," The auror answers," I don't envy you having to tell him his idea was not a good one."

Just then all power went out for everything.

"Merlin," the auror says in frustration," I thought we had generator backup for power failures."

"We do," a junior auror says," they aren't working either."

ooOOoo

When Harry and Hermione started to glow; in orbit above the planet the Phoenix materialized directly above Washington DC. Military telemetry and telescopes immediately locked onto the ship. They watched as hundreds of small silver spheres emitted from the bottom of the ship and went into stationary positions around the planet. A few seconds later all power went out, everywhere around the planet. All electrical power was neutralized, including traffic. The only exceptions were things like planes in flight, ambulances and hospitals.

Hermione points her finger at the leader of the invading group of magicals.

"You can tell your government to leave our family alone or the consequences will be too terrible to contemplate. I have half a mind to let the Borg invade when the time comes and not do anything about it. It would serve you right to be turned into mindless automatons to do what the hive mind tells you to do. Lucky for you we are not without compassion. We were sent here by the Creator of all things to save your sorry asses from your self-delusions of grandeur. We are not alone in this galaxy and there are things out there that would turn your blood cold in fear. We intend to prove it to your president."

"You're delusional," Mr. Harvey sneers," the Borg are imaginary beings on TV. They don't exist."

"We don't know if they call themselves Borg or not," Harry says," But the Borg from TV are a very good analogy of what these creatures are and do. We intend to try to dissuade them from their path of destruction. It will be decades before they make it to this side of the galaxy and we intend to make Earth a formidable foe for them if they do reach our section of space."

While he was saying this to the government man Hermione was implanting images of the creatures and what they can do.

With a wave of her hand the non-magical soldiers and helicopters disappear and reappear back at their base with their minds obliviated of the incident. Support personnel run out to find out what happened and discover disoriented solders with slagged equipment and no memory of why they were kitted out in combat formation with no target and no weapons.

The magicals were all sent home to their families with no memories of being at the Kent's; all except Mr. Harvey. He was reliving the images over and over again, imagining himself as a victim of the creatures in the images. The healers at the hospital all tried to obliviate the images from his mind but could not. The images made it throughout the magical community of North America and finally faded out after a few weeks. They were not forgotten though and everyone became a bit paranoid about a perceived threat from outer space. In the coming months and years the paranoia would fade away as the threat never materializes. That doesn't mean the non magicals let their guard down though, not after what the President learned that fateful day.

ooOOoo

Back on the day in question Harry and Hermione calmly walk into the house after sending all of the bad guys away.

"The magicals will leave us and you alone now," Hermione says to the family that had gathered in the sitting room," we still have to deal with the non-magical government. We won't be able to do anything that requires electricity for a couple of hours. You are welcome to come with us to entertain the President and vice President today if you want. We are going on a little trip. Lana, you are welcome to come as well. If you really want to be a part of this family, you will need to know everything."

"If Clark will still have me after leading those assholes here," she answers.

"You know my answer," Clark says," If you can do even a bit of what we just saw today, you should be safe enough being associated with me. I was worried someone would try to use you to get to me."

"Hardly," she snorted," I was worried about protecting your secret. That is why I went to work for the government. I systematically removed all references to you having any mysteries about you at all. All they have now is conjecture and no proof. I made all references to your birth legitimate and altered a few memories at the orphanage named in your papers so the older ones remember you being there as a toddler. That was the one thing your ship couldn't do when it put the records there to begin with. Now you will have living workers that will remember you if you go visit the orphanage. It might be a good idea to do that in the near future to establish your legitimacy with any agencies that are still spying on you."

"We can make a donation in your name Clark," Hermione says," You can even deliver it for us while you visit with your parents. You can tell them it is in appreciation of the care they gave you when you were young and for their help getting you parents."

"Okay everyone," Harry says," let's go enlighten a president on the facts of life."

With a short blink of her eyes Hermione commands the Phoenix to beam them up and they disappear in a rapidly swirling coalition of lights and sound.

ooOOoo

On board the Phoenix the Pendragons take the helm of the ship and drop it into a lower orbit above Washington DC and the White House. The only ones who can see the ship now are people with manual telescopes that don't require electricity of any kind. (Automatic motors that keep a scope aligned to a star as the Earth rotates) Although, as close as the ship is, a good set of binoculars would enable a person to see it, if they knew where to look.

On the ground, the joint chiefs of staff were meeting with the president in a White House conference room, trying to figure out what to do about the power outages and the failed raid in Kansas. While they were sitting around the conference table they started to feel a tingling sensation all over their bodies and the next thing they knew, they were in a large room with light grey painted walls with blue carpeting on the floor. There was a large TV type screen on the wall and they were all seated around a different conference table than the one they were at before. They had just regained their voices asking each other if anyone had an idea of what was going on when they all turned to a swishing sound of a door opening in the back corner of the room. Two teenaged looking children walked in and stood at the end of the table nearest the door. The president stood up and demanded.

"What's going on here? You have no right to kidnap us and bring us here; where ever here is."

"And you had no right to order a raid on our family's home; especially on Thanksgiving," the girls says," I hope you survive the ire of the voters when they find out it was your fault their Thanksgiving dinners were ruined by your action. It was us that cut off the power grids all over the planet. At the present time the electricity has been neutralized all over the planet except where needed to keep people alive. It will last another hour and forty minutes before power is resumed. Stores can't make sales as the cash registers will not open, banks can't operate, money flow is halted, and stock markets are shut down. The economy is at a standstill because you would not listen to us and tried to take us from our family. As for where you are…"

She turns and waves her hand at the view screen, which comes on to show them that they are on board the Phoenix three hundred miles above Washington DC.

"Welcome aboard the Phoenix," the male says to the group," you are in orbit three hundred miles above your city. My name is Harold Pendragon and this lovely lady next to me is my wife, Hermione Pendragon. We are from an alternate reality and were sent here by the Creator of all things to fix this planet. Even though our physical ages are as we appear, fourteen for me and fifteen for her; our subjective ages are sixty four and sixty five. We are the Elders of the Universe and are immortal."

On the bridge, the main view screen is tied in to the conference room so the family can monitor the meeting.

"I thought the Elders were just a legend," whispers Lana to herself," No wonder they are so powerful."

The others overheard and look over at her.

"They are not legend," Clark says," they were known, even on Krypton. They always show up when great need is at hand. This planet must really be in trouble if they are here."

Back in the conference room.

"That's a bunch of poppycock," one of the generals says," how can you be from another reality and who is this so called creator? You are just a couple of kids with a powerful toy, probably invented by some genius on the planet below us."

Harry turns to Hermione and she nods. The president and generals watch as they morph into their older personas of Hawke and Kendra.

"Would you prefer us in this form?" Kendra asks," maybe so you won't feel talked down to by a couple of kids. We are telling you the truth, so you will understand we are very serious in our actions and intent for this planet. We will destroy any aggressor and take away their ability to be aggressive to others. I'm sure you have heard of the parallel universe theory. Well, it's true and we are the proof. As for how we got here, The Creator who made us what we are sent us here. As for whom he is; the creator just is. He is the entity that created all of the universes and though he doesn't think of himself in the manner your texts portray him to be, you would call him God."

"You're now claiming to speak directly to God?" another general ask incredulously.

"We don't talk to him like we are now talking to you," Hawke says," it's more like he gives us instructions and we answer him. He has manifested himself in a form we could see a couple of times and if there is a god above him, he has not shown himself. The Creator is the one who made all of us. You can call him what you want, it doesn't matter to him. He is only concerned that you don't destroy yourselves in your foolish one-upmanship of each other. Amassing more and more nuclear weapons is only asking for trouble. They are not needed. If you keep going on the way you are some small country that everyone is ignoring will find a way to smuggle one of those weapons into a large city and set it off just to make a statement for themselves. You will always find an idiot that will do anything if the price is right. Look at the militants in the Middle East; they use their religion to justify the atrocities they commit. They would love to show the infidels of the west who's the boss. This has to stop now. We are going on a little trip to show you another reason we are here. Stay in your seat. If you are hungry or thirsty, just speak to the table in front of you and the ship will provide."

The group watches as the pair fades out.

"Well, I'm game," the President says after he settles from watching them disappear," As a politician I've learned to take advice when it is good. No matter how strange it sounds. I'd like a porterhouse steak, medium rare with a baked potato, tossed salad and iced tea to drink, please."

He sat back to wait and see if anything would happen when his meal materialized in front of him; complete with utensils and a napkin. That was enough to get the others to follow suit and soon they were all enjoying a hardy lunch. As they were eating they were watching the monitor and noticed the stars changed to look completely different from what they were used to looking at.

ooOOoo

Up on the bridge the pair fades in already seated in their command seats. Hermione enters the coordinates for the trip into the computer by touching a few pads on her console. With a nod from her, Harry touches pads on his console and a portal appears in front of the ship and the people with telescopes and binoculars watch as the ship translates through the portal like a person walking through a door but not coming out on the other side. The portal shuts off with a small flash of light.

"Cloak the ship as soon as we arrive," Harry orders.

"By your command," the AI replies.

A few seconds later they arrive at their destination and the ship cloaks. They were detected by a couple of octahedron (picture two pyramids with the bases together) shaped ships that were huge in size compared to the Phoenix. The faces of the ships looked like a conglomeration of pipes and conduits that made no sense as they seemed to go everywhere with no discernible pattern. They sent out an active scan that ran over the area, but the Phoenix wasn't detected. After a few minutes of scanning, the ships turned and went to warp. Harry followed in the Phoenix. Hermione sent a passive scan at one of the ships and was able to tap into their main frame. She activated a very narrow beam scan at the node she had found and started to download the data base. The beings in the ship detected the data stream, but couldn't find where it was going. They tried to shut it off to no avail. Security protocols kicked in and they still couldn't get the data stream to stop. The hive mind contacted the queen for instructions and she tried to follow it back to the source, only to find an alien entity she had never encountered before and could not overpower. The ship exploded as she kept adding more and more power trying to overcome the alien thoughts that were compromising her security. After analyzing the data for a few seconds, Hermione touched a pad on her console and on the side of the Phoenix a port opened and a single ball of bright white light exited and shot toward the massive ship in front of them. The light entered through the conduit structure of the ship and passed into the interior by burning through the structure as it went. When it reached the center it expanded exponentially until the ship was engulfed completely with light and then the light blinked out. The light and the ship were gone. The queen felt the loss of all of her subjects on the two ships. She knew she was responsible for the first, but not the second. She searched through her vast data base and could find nothing that would cause this. She sent two more ships to inspect the area and they found the debris from the ship she exploded to disconnect the invading data stream, but of the other, there was no trace. Hermione sent out balls of light to those ships and they disappeared in the same manner.

"We have what we need," She says to the group," they are a hive mind of machines with bio matter parts. They invade other planets and slaughter the inhabitants for the purpose of building more machines like themselves. They will not negotiate and will show no mercy to their victims. We have to find a way to turn off the machine."

She touches another pad and her face appears on the screen in the conference room.

"This, gentleman is why we are here," she says to them," If this race of machines are allowed to continue, they will eventually take over the galaxy as they assimilate more and higher technologies from the races they destroy. We are going to visit the hub and try to slow them down a bit to give us time to be able to counter them before they come to our side of the galaxy."

"Where are we?" The Air Force general asks.

She puts a map on the screen for them to see. A couple of icons start flashing.

"Our home is here in what we call the Orion arm of our galaxy, approximately half way in from the edge. Where we are now is about eighty thousand light years from Earth on the other side of the galaxy about two thirds the way around the Scutum-Centaurus arm. At the cruse speed of a normal warp capable ship it would take us about seventy five years to get back home. Lucky for you we have our portal drive which will get us there in a few seconds. For now we have to slow down this machine race to hopefully contain them to their present domain."

She turns back to her console and enters new coordinates. Harry sets the ship to go through the portal and they come out on top of a planet that looks very gray and lifeless. The planet is actually a planet sized city with a very smoggy atmosphere. No life signs are reported as they are all machines. They scan the planet with a very powerful scan that shuts half the planet down as they look for the main control node, where the queen is. They find it and phase to the control room where she is connected to the matrix of her hive mind. She disconnects directly, while keeping a mental link with the mind, which is a mass of bio-protoplasm. She looks sharply to her left and a pair of drones tries to apprehend the pair, but can't get past their shield. She commands the room to scan the pair of newcomers, but the scans come up with nothing, as if they aren't even there.

"What are you and why are you here?" she finally asks.

"We are the Elders of the Universe," they say in unison," You have been judged by the Creator of all things as a threat to all other life forms in this galaxy. You have turned your native organic forms into machines that feed off those forms and then have enforced your will on others whether they wanted to be like you or not. You have destroyed countless civilizations for no other reason than you can. We cannot allow this to continue."

"We seek perfection," she responds," only by integrating the machine to the organic can we achieve this. Your statement is irrelevant. Your species will be consumed by ours and we will continue. That is the way of it."

"If you seek perfection, you are looking at it," Hermione says," the organic form is the way the Creator intended life to be in the universe. You are going against the creators wishes. It is time to turn the machine off."

With that said Harry and Hermione eject their wands, which then expand into staffs and fire two blasts into the bio matter brain of the planet. They send a virus into the bio-matter to spread throughout the species systems through the hive mind, shutting down the machine parts. Without the machine, the organic parts start to deteriorate and die. Their large spaces ships start to drop out of warp and come to a standstill where ever they are. Other species in this part of the galaxy investigate and start destroying the ships as soon as one is detected.

"Remember this lesson," Hermione says to the queen as she sinks to the floor," If you survive this, we will return to see if you learned anything."

Harry and Hermione phase out to the Phoenix.

"Let's go home," Hermione says," I need a shower to get the filth off me from this place."

She set the coordinates for Earth and folds space the get there. The Phoenix fades into view above Washington DC at the same place it left two hours before.

Her face comes back on the screen in the conference room.

"I hope you gentlemen learned a lesson in humility today. Our planet is vulnerable to aggressive species like that and we are here to make sure we survive long enough to counter the threat. Our immediate neighbors are much friendlier and you will get to meet them in the near future. We hope for a world government here and a coalition with other species in our area of the galaxy. The first step, gentleman is to stop our posturing towards each other and learn to get along. We will be sending a broadcast of this trip to the whole planet so everyone will know what we are up against. The planet below is back to normal for now. Please enjoy the rest of your Thanksgiving day with your families."

She reaches over and touches a pad on her console and the group in the conference room is returned to their previous positions in the White House via the transporters. Harry and Hermione's family group move to the transporter room where they transport back to the Kent's sitting room. Hermione goes off to find the shower she feels she so desperately needs. Harry follows her to comfort her for what she had to do. The rest of the family sit around and contemplate what they learned today. After the shower, Hermione and Harry return to the sitting room. Hermione looks over and spots Arial with a frightened look on her face. She walks over to her and squats down.

"What's the matter, Ariel?" she asks.

"What were those things we saw on the screen?" Ariel asks.

"Those were bad machine people that attack other planets and kill all of the people on them,"  
Hermione says," What Harry and I did was to make sure it will take a long time before they can do it again."

"Are they going to come here?" Ariel asks.

"No sweetheart," Harry says as he joins Hermione squatting next to Ariel," They will not ever come here. We will make sure of it. We will keep you and planet Earth safe from them. That is one of the reasons we are here."

"Is that the only reason you came back Hermione?" Ariel asks her sister.

"Oh Ariel," Hermione says as she hugs her sister," If I had known you existed, I would have been here a lot earlier. I thank the Creator every day that I have a sister as wonderful as you. We will be here for the rest of your life and more. I love you very much."

"So do I, Ariel," Harry adds," We will be here to protect you. I'm sure our other big brother and his betrothed will help as well. Then, of course, you have your cousin Clark. He is like us except without magic. You will definitely be safe."

"You are the best sister in the world," Ariel says as she hugs Hermione," I love you too, Hermione."

ooOOoo


End file.
